Defoliation Arc: Mission 002
by suicune95
Summary: The sequel to Defoliation Arc: Mission 001. Follow all our characters once again through the drama, action, and romance. We own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

We're back! That's right, we've made sequel to our (not so) famous first story, Defoliation Arc: Mission 001. If you loved the first one, you'll hopefully love the second one! If you hated the first one, then I don't see why you would have even clicked on the second one in the first place. We won't be able to update Defoliation Arc: Mission 002 as quickly as the first one because, well, Purple moved. We won't tell you where for safety reasons… Well, anyways, here's chapter one of many more to come!

* * *

><p>"Dawn, hurry up or we won't be packed before the moving truck gets here!" Paul yelled from down the hall.<p>

The blue haired girl sniffled as she continued packing the last of the boxes. A few tears fell from her cerulean eyes as she began to close up one of the boxes.

"Dawn, hurry, the movers will be here any minute!" Paul yelled hurriedly, "You're not crying again are you?"

"I can't help it Paul!" Dawn snapped, "California has so many memories, and we're just leaving that all behind!"

"Look Dawn," Paul started, "the company is moving to New York, and so are we. End of discussion."

"I know," Dawn sniffed, "I just always thought we'd be raising the twins here, and living here for a really long time."

As if on cue, a small child's wail was heard from down the hall in the living room.

"Paul, go check on the kids while I finish packing up here," Dawn said, waving Paul away.

"Fine," Paul replied, grumbling about how having kids was such a pain.

Dawn giggled slightly at her husband's grumpy antics. Sure he hadn't wanted a kid, let alone two, but he was making the best of it. Dawn finished closing up the last box with all their stuff in it, and started moving all the boxes from the study of their large house, to the entryway where the movers could pick it up. After she was finished, she went into their living room to help Paul out with the twins.

"What the heck is wrong with you child?" Paul asked their son, who was still crying.

Dawn shook her head, "Paul, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what is wrong with this child!" Paul answered.

"You moron!" Dawn yelled smacking Paul in the back of the head, "He's nine months old, he doesn't talk yet!"

Their nine month old daughter pointed at Paul and said in a cute babyish voice, "Mowon."

Dawn didn't know whether to laugh or squeal in delight. Her child had said her first word which was something good. Also, she'd insulted her husband at the same time, which was even better.

Paul gave their daughter a watered down version of his death glare. "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Oh, lighten up Paul, she's just being a kid," Dawn giggled.

"Yep, she's going to be just like her mother when she grows up," Paul replied mockingly, "annoying and high maintenance."

Dawn smacked Paul on the back of the head again, "When are you going to learn your lesson Paul? If you say something stupid, I will smack you!"

Paul rubbed the back of his head, "You know, how come if a wife hits her husband, it's alright, but if a husband hits his wife, its abuse?"

"Because females are awesome, and the law is sexist. Now go wait for the movers," Dawn shooed him out of the room for the second time that day.

Paul put the twins in the double stroller that they had and rolled them outside to wait for the movers to come and pick up their stuff.

Dawn finished packing up the last of their boxes and followed Paul outside of the house just as the movers pulled up to the curb. Another car pulled up behind the movers truck shortly afterwards.

"May, Misty, Drew, what are you here for?" Dawn asked, placing the last box with the others.

"We're here to say goodbye!" May said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she got out of the car.

Misty walked up to Dawn and hugged her tightly, "We're really going to miss you Dawn! You've always brightened up the day."

"Yeah, you really did Dawn," May said glancing over at Paul, "and you were always there to make it rain again Paul."

"Whatever," Paul responded coldly.

Misty glared at the pair, "Now May, don't start anything on Dawn and Paul's last day here."

"Yes mother," May replied, a bit sarcastically.

"Now Dawn, don't forget to come visit for holidays," Misty said, "and don't forget to call us and let us know how you're doing. Also remember Dawn, there's always email, letters, and smoke signals if all else fails."

"Okay Misty, okay. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you guys," Dawn replied.

"Uh Miss," one of the movers approached Dawn, "we've finished loading up the trucks."

"Thank you sir," Dawn replied as the mover went back to the truck.

"Alright Dawn, we'd better get going. It's a long drive to New York," Paul called, climbing into the car.

Indeed, it was a long drive. Farewell to California.

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring! Ring! The steady ringing of a phone interrupted the silence of the calm, summer morning.<p>

Misty was sitting at her desk, in the office, going over some files, when the phone rang. She scooted her chair over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Special Agent Misty Kazumi…yes. Okay. I'll be there right away."

Misty hung up the phone, grabbed some papers from her drawer and quickly walked out of her office door, into the hallways.

* * *

><p>As Misty came walking into Mr. Hallenfield's office , she also noticed that Drew was sitting on a chair in front of Mr. Hallenfield's desk.<p>

"Ah, Misty. Good morning. Why don't you take a seat? I have some things to discuss with you and Drew. Don't worry, it's not because you two are in trouble. So, you can relax." Said Mr. Hallenfield, chuckling a bit at the end.

"Anyways, I'll get to the point, so I won't be wasting your time," began Mr. Hallenfield. "Some of my superiors have…," he took a deep breath ", well; they're planning on moving this squad up North. I am needed at Virginia for a meeting next week; I will not be available for a while.

"Misty and Drew, you two, along with a few other agents are to be transferred to New York, where you will be working under the command of Unit Chief Gary Oak. Papers have been sent to your offices, which include details about your transfer."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Then Misty finally spoke "Do you know why the squad's being transferred?"

Mr. Hallenfield paused and sipped a bit of his coffee and explained "I don't exactly know. But from what I have heard, I might be replaced from the squad stationed here. Now, if that is all, then you may go back to your individual work." His tone was very different though. He wasn't the usual cheery and funny Mr. Hallenfield. Misty wondered what the executive officers at Headquarters were actually planning.

* * *

><p>"You know Drew, that whole meeting seemed a bit off, do you think that Headquarters is planning something?" Misty asked.<p>

"I don't know Misty; squads get moved all the time." Drew answered.

"It just seems a bit off to me…" Misty said.

"Y'know, Chief mentioned the name Gary Oak. It kinda sounds familiar." Misty said after a few moments of silence.

Drew asked, "You know him?"

"Maybe. Can't be sure. I'm going to grab a coffee. See ya." Then, she ran off.

Misty was definitely a bit excited about seeing Dawn in New York, but the whole transfer just bugged her a bit. Transfers of entire squads were usually done when agents were needed overseas. What were the executive commands planning?

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hey readers. Suicune and I are back!

We're going to keep on writing this story, but it might take a while for updates, Because I kinda had to do some interstate moving. And since Suicune and I aren't going to the same school anymore, the only way we can exchange documents in through email. We're also very sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but they'll get longer as we go along.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. All types of reviews are appreciated.

-Purple^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Suicune95 and ILuvPurple16 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hi everybody!

Okay, I just want to see how many people read Author Notes. Kinda curious if you read author's notes…

Post a review with "CRAZY DOLPHINS" at the end!

THANX!

-Purple^_^

* * *

><p>Misty woke up from the sound of her cell phone ringing. Everything was so different, compared to the last morning. Her living room was filled with cardboard boxes of all sizes. The trip from California to New York took a while, mostly because the flight wasn't on time for some unknown reason and Misty had to sit at the airport for three hours. When she finally arrived at her new place, the moving company delivered all her stuff. Last night, Misty had Chinese take-out for dinner and after watching some crime shows on TV, she fell asleep on her couch. Leaving the boxes still unpacked.<p>

Misty picked up her phone and answered it. "Hi May, how you guys doing? … the mall? … you have got to be kidding-…Dawn and the others too … well, I don't have work today… 'kay. See ya later."

She ended the call and headed for her bathroom, for a nice lavender bath.

* * *

><p>On that same Friday morning, Gary sat at his desk looking over papers. A new email came up on his inbox on the computer screen and Gary opened it up. The email was from headquarters. They sent him information on his new agents. The files contained the information on the agents being transferred to his unit. He skimmed through the documents, but stopped at Misty's photo.<p>

_She looks so familiar_, thought Gary. He continued reading the rest of the documents, then went back to his papers.

* * *

><p>Misty rubbed her tired, jet lagged eyes as she got out of her car and Dawn ran up and gave her a death grip hug.<p>

It was around nine o'clock in the morning, but the mall parking building was dark, except for the lights and the little bit of sunlight that peeked around some corners.

Dawn kept on babbling away about how happy she was that everyone was back together. Misty's face began to turn a bit blue, because of Dawn's hugging.

"Oh my gosh Misty, I can't believe you guys are here, in New York with us!" Dawn squealed in delight. May came over to Dawn and Misty. "Okay Dawn, I think Misty has had enough squeezing for today," May said, already having received her death hug, "why don't we go shopping now?"

"Oh yeah! I've got to go get the twins from Paul, and then we can go." Dawn said running back over to her car where Paul was strapping the twins into their double stroller.

Dawn grabbed the bag with the baby supplies from the back seat, and then everybody headed towards the mall entrance.

"Like we never even left," Misty laughed, "except for the fact that I still have all those boxes to unpack."

"I think we all have boxes to unpack," May said, "I've got no clue why this shopping excursion came up on today of all days."

"Well, you know Dawn, she'll come up with the most random ideas at the most random times. It's nice to be back together again though." Misty explained, with a bright smile.

Dawn said "Okay, so we're going to meet the guys back at the food court at noon to eat," She took the twins, kissed Paul on the cheek "Catch you later" she said to Paul and she headed right with Misty and May.

* * *

><p>All the girls sat down at the tables in the food court of the mall around noon. Music videos were playing on hanging TV screens and the smell of all types of food was everywhere.<p>

"Gee, I'm exhausted," Dawn complained as she put down all the bags from the stores, next to her seat "there's way more shopping here than in California."

"I think that shopping just knocked off the few extra pounds I've been trying to lose." May added.

"Well, let's see what there is to eat here then," Misty said, "I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

After they picked up their various lunches from the stands around the mall, they all settled in to eat. Phil was sipping apple juice from his sippy-cup and Portia was eating some animal crackers. But, by the looks of it, she was just putting the animal crackers in her mouth halfway and taking them out again.

"So Misty, what goes on at work these days?" May asked as she was eating her chicken salad.

"Doesn't Drew tell you anything?" Misty questioned in response.

"No, he doesn't. He's been kinda quiet lately, but still the _romantic _Drew. " May said giggling at the end. Drew just looked at her with a smirk at the other end of the table.

"That's why you and Drew go together so well. Anyway, at work, umm…," Misty started telling May and Dawn, "there's something pretty suspicious stuff going on around there. I'm not sure what, but it feels a bit off right now."

They all sat in silence as the news sunk in.

"Don't we _ever_ get a break from impending doom?" May asked.

"Yeah, something always-" Dawn was cut off by Phil trying to pour apple juice on Portia's head and Portia throwing chewed bits of animal crackers at Phil.

"_Phillip, Portia, you are in so much trouble!"_ Dawn yelled.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed, and it was a dreadful Monday again. It was Misty's first day at work in New York. She was looking forward to meeting the new Unit Chief<p>

As Misty was heading towards the meeting room, she bumped into a tall guy.

"Excuse me?" said Misty, and as she looked up, she saw Gary.

"It's you!" they both shouted at the same time, pointing accusing fingers.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked, turning the corner, seeing his partner pointing an accusing finger at their new unit officer.

"He's the dude who massacred my mechanical pencils in training school!" Misty shouted.

"You took notes with your laptop anyways! Besides, _you're _the one who took over half of my desk with all your books" Gary shot back.

"It's not my fault that the campus had connected desks! You still _murdered_ my pencils!" Misty retorted.

"All I did was chew them… A little. You got us both into trouble when you started that paper ball fight!" Gary replied.

"You bit the pencils half way down! And the class actually kind of enjoyed the paper ball fight! " Misty screamed.

"Yeah, but you're completely exaggerating the whole pencil thing!" Gary yelled.

Drew, who was secretly laughing to himself, decided it was time to end this.

"Alright guys," Drew said, stopping between chuckles, "it's time you cut this out, you're drawing a bit of a crowd."

"Whatever," Misty said, "we've got that meeting right now anyways."

"Right," said Gary and they all headed towards the meeting room.

_Ugh, can't believe I have to work with this unreasonable chick,_ Gary thought to himself.

Drew still chuckled as they walked. Misty gave him a slight elbow to the ribs.

"Alright, alright." Said Drew, still laughing at the end.

* * *

><p>"Paul, I've got something to talk to you about." Dawn said, sitting down at the kitchen table, still dressed in her night gown. The twins were still sleeping in their crib upstairs. A baby monitor sat on the table.<p>

Paul looked up from his morning coffee, "Hell no, we're not having another one Dawn."

"That is _not_ what I was talking about!" Dawn shouted, smacking Paul on the arm.

"Alright then, what do you want?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to get a job!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"And what brought this on?" Paul questioned.

"I just feel like I need to do something more now that we've moved." Dawn replied.

"What job do you plan on doing?" Paul inquired.

"Well Paul, I didn't take creative writing classes back in college for nothing," Dawn answered, "I'm going to be an editor for a newspaper."

"… Well good luck with that." Paul said after a moment.

Dawn just sighed in exasperation. She might as well just leave this fight alone.

* * *

><p>"Alright… Mrs. Shinji, all your papers seem to be in order," The interviewer said, "we'll call you if you got the job."<p>

Dawn nodded, "Thank you sir." Dawn said, looking at the interviewer closely. He seemed so familiar, but she didn't remember meeting anyone with a buzz cut and blue eyes before.

The interviewer stood up, as did Dawn, "Well good bye Mrs. Shinji."

"Goodbye sir," Dawn replied, walking out the door. She felt an odd sensation, like someone was watching her. She turned to see the man who had interviewed her smirking and staring at her walk out. When she looked he wiped off the smirk, but continued to look at her.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, the man began smirking again. _I didn't think it would be this easy._ He thought.

* * *

><p>Misty rubbed her tired, bleary eyes. The stacks of paper on her desk seemed endless, and she had to work late into the night often. She had barely any time to unpack her new apartment. After her unit moved there seemed to be endless documents dumped on her. All of that on top of her own independent case she was working on. She knew Ash was probably dead, but somehow, there was this weird feeling that Ash was alive. It would probably be a wild goose chase, but she still intended to find him.<p>

Gary walked into Misty's office. "Hey Misty, you'd better turn in for today."

"You're probably right…" Misty replied, closing the file she had on her desk.

"Is anything the matter? You seem kinda troubled, or is that just how you usually are?" said Gary.

Misty laughed "I won't take that as an insult, for now. But, wow, I've only been working with you for a couple days and you already know how to read my face."

Gary just smiled. "Need a ride?"

"Sure. I guess I could get my mind off of some things." Misty replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

And here's the second chapter. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of our story!

And uh, you don't have to do the CRAZY DOLPHINS thing… I don't know what Purple was thinking…

Anyways, don't forget to review! If you really feel the need, you can do the CRAZY DOLPHINS thing. I'm not sure what Purple is trying to accomplish here, but I'm going to go along with it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Sorry.<p>

A/N: Suicune95

Hello everyone, and welcome back to our story! I apologize if this took a while to get out, but I've been so buried in school work and balancing sleep and other activities that I haven't been able to sit down and actually write this chapter. Yes, yes, so I've decided sleep is overrated and decided to finish this. And I'm not sure if we put in a disclaimer, so there it is above. Well, here it finally is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Misty opened her eyes. Everything was so blurry. She looked at her hands, there were much smaller than she remembered.<em>

"_Hey Misty! C'mon! Over here!" yelled a boy from afar. He looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. He had black hair and a sharp face that she admired so much._

_It was Ash!_

_Misty stood up, from her lying position. She was very short now, wearing a frilly dress that she used to wear when she was eight years old. Had she gone back in time?_

_No, that wasn't possible._

_She ran up to the 8-year-old Ash. But, as she kept moving forward, Ash just kept on moving farther and farther away._

"_Ash! No! Ash!" She yelled. _

_What was she doing? Shouldn't she be angry at Ash for breaking her heart? But something was telling her to go towards him? Nothing seemed real at the moment._

"_Ash! Ash! Ash!" She kept screaming._

* * *

><p>Misty woke up from her dream with a start.<p>

"I haven't had a dream like that one since Ash died…" Misty mumbled, and then smacked her head hard. "No, he's _not dead_, get it together Misty!"

Misty finally got out of bed after a few moments to take a hot shower.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The curtains were partly drawn in the bedroom. There was still a dim twilight in the room, along with a serene silence.<p>

Dawn's alarm clock beeped exactly at 6:30 a.m. successfully waking her husband Paul, who was, as of this event, not in the best of moods.

"Dawn, will you _shut that damn thing of!_" Paul angrily whispered, "It's going to wake the twins, and I am _not_ putting them back to sleep!"

Dawn quickly shut of the loud, annoying beeping sound. "Well _excuse me_ dearest husband, but I'm starting my new job today, and I don't want to be late!" She smiled teasingly at the end.

Paul smacked his forehead in frustration. "What time does this job start anyways?"

"Eight thirty." Dawn replied, getting out of bed.

"It takes you _two whole hours _to get ready for an _editing job?_" Paul said in disbelief.

"It _is_ my first day, so I want to look good Paul." Dawn replied, disappearing into the bathroom.

Paul slammed his head back onto the pillow to attempt to fall asleep again before he had to get up in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Misty checked the clock as she sipped slowly at her coffee. 7:15, still a bit before her ride to work would arrive. Her car… unfortunately had some technical difficulties and she wouldn't be getting it back for another week. The paper work had taken awhile to fill out, and the maintenance crew was drowning in work apparently. Though, she thought it was just because she rejected one of the crew when they'd tried to flirt with her.<p>

Misty heard a ring at the door bell that brought her out of her thoughts. She got up slowly to answer it.

"Ready to go to work?" Gary said as she pulled the door open.

"My, my, you're early today Gary." Misty replied.

"Oh I just figured you'd miss me too much, so I came early." Gary said teasingly.

"Oh ha, ha, ha," Misty rolled her eyes, "let me get my bag."

* * *

><p>Dawn shuffled the papers that were just put on her desk. She got a foreboding feeling as she felt eyes prick the back of her neck. Dawn glanced behind her, and saw her boss staring at her… Again. She squeaked and buried her nose back into her work, even as she felt the eyes still on her.<p>

_Geez, he _does_ realize I'm happily married… Right? _Dawn thought organizing the papers.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed as her unit officer came in to dump more paperwork on her. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning, and she was already stressed about as much as she could handle.<p>

"More files to be sorted, agent Misty." Gary said, dumping the papers in her already overflowing inbox.

"Of course, there just _would_ be!" Misty snapped.

"Whoa, easy there officer _sarcasm_," Gary replied, "geez, what's wrong with you? You seemed stressed to the max."

Misty pressed her palms into her forehead. "I'm sorry," She replied, "I've just been buried in work since the unit was transferred, and my own independent case going on at the same time…"

Gary looked at her sympathetically. "I think you need to take the day off," Gary replied, "come on, I'll drive you home."

Misty looked up at her unit officer warily, "It's fine, I can do the work." She replied, weakly, but her old temper flaring.

"No, you're going home. That's an order." Gary replied.

Misty just sighed in defeat. _I guess I _could _use a day off…_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Dawn flopped on the couch with a sigh. She threw her bag on the chair next to the couch and closed her eyes.<p>

"So how was your first day of work?" Paul asked, handing Phillip to her as he gave a baby bottle to Portia, who was playing with her rattling toys.

Immediately Dawn's eyes sparkled and she began bouncing her son on her knee. "It was tough," Dawn replied, "I think that my creepy boss is in 'love' with me."

Paul sat down on the second chair in their living room. "Well what did you expect?" He asked, awkwardly looking at the fire place.

"… I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult Paul…" Dawn replied.

"Uh huh…" Paul replied, obviously drifting off into la-la land.

"Hmph, fine then." Dawn said, carrying Phillip back into his room. It was pretty late and it was time to puts the kids to bed.

In the room, Paul stared out the window. He practically went to the land of the dead, and came back again. Dawn was without him that whole time and she had to go through so much pain. Things began to bug him a lot lately.

He probably had the best life a guy could ever dream of. Phil and Portia were everything to him. So, why was there something inside of him that didn't want to fit into the rest?

He thought, _something isn't right here…_

* * *

><p>Misty entered Gary's office. "You wanted to see me?" she said.<br>Gary turned his head away from his paperwork to face Misty "Yeah, take a seat over there." He pointed to a chair in front of him.

As Misty took her seat. Gary explained everything "Okay, so the reason you're here is because I've got some news for you. Headquarters wants you to go back onto the field and…," he took a deep breath "-you won't have to sit around doing paperwork all the time. I've got a file full of cases for you to work on and you'll be receiving more. However, Agent Drew will not be working with you on these cases…" Gary kept on going on about the rules and regulations. But Misty was frozen in one state.

Gary handed Misty the files, but Misty kept her hands at her side. "S-so you're saying that they want me on the field again."

"That's right." Gary said, looking a bit confused, "You okay? You look kinda pale."

Misty just sat there, staring at the floor. Her last case was a very personal one and it took quite a toll on her. She wasn't ready for another case yet. It was true, that her job meant that she would see death everywhere she turned, but she wasn't ready to go back inside that dark world yet. She still couldn't forget Ash's betrayal. She was about to cry. _Wait! Not in front of Gary! You should really stop thinking about this stuff._

There were dangers out there in that world and it was Misty's job to catch them. She couldn't back out now. No, not now. She's going to go back in that dark world and bring out the light there. She made it this far, she was _not_ going to back out now.

She accepted the file from Gary. "Okay, I'll start on the cases," she said.  
>"Good luck," said Gary as Misty was leaving. He turned around again "Remember Misty, I've read your records, so I'm gonna set the bar pretty high for you. Got it?" He smiled at the end.<p>

Misty laughed and said "Hey! Don't underestimate me, `kay?"

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hello everyone! Well, the next chapter will have a lot of suspicion in it.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed our story.

Sorry for the chapters taking so long. I moved away from Suicune's city so we have to do long distance document exchange.

Thanx to all of you who did the CRAZY DOLPHINS thing. I know, I'm pretty crazy. But I luv you all (not in a disgusting way).lol

Sorry, if this chapter is a bit…off.

We were reading a short excerpt from Shakespeare in class, and his style of writing kinda gets into your head.

THANX

-Purple^_^

Let's all eat cake!


	4. Chapter 4

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Hello once again everyone. If we are a bit late once again, I'm very sorry. I have been bombarded with pointless English assignments that quite frankly, are draining every bit of creative energy out of my body. And Purple is busy filling out all these forms to get into one of those 'smart people' schools. I just hope all her studying was worth it, since she couldn't edit this until December. (Especially since I finished in October!) Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Misty limped her way on her crutches to the elevator in the Eiffel Tower. She had been injured on the field while on her mission in Paris.<em>

_"Damn it!" Misty muttered as her crutch caught on something and she almost fell to the ground. "Why the heck did I have to get injured now of all times?"_

_Misty managed to make it into the elevator where a man, no more than 24 years old with black hair waited impatiently for the elevator to begin its ascent to the top viewing platform._

Misty woke from her dream in a daze.

_Another one? What's with these weird dreams?_ Misty thought as she glanced over at the clock. _I've really run out of things to do, why did Gary have to give me today off of work before I went back on the field?_

Misty sighed as she pulled herself out of bed to get some breakfast. The dreams were almost tearing her to shreds. Why couldn't she just forget about him? There was no way to bring him back anyway. It was too late for regrets.

* * *

><p>Dawn dragged herself out of bed at 7:30 in the morning, once again successfully waking her husband.<p>

"Dawn," Paul started, pressing his palm to his forehead, "is this going to be a regular thing, because I'll make sure to wear earplugs to bed from now on if it is."

Dawn fell back onto her pillow again. "I'm sorry Paul, this is exhausting to me."

"Ugh, Dawn what are you even doing up now anyways?" Paul said, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the pounding feeling in his head, "It's Friday, you don't have work today."

Dawn sat up again, first giving Paul a blank stare before coming to realization, "Ugh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" She groaned and she rested her neck back on her pillow.

"… Go back to bed." Paul said before falling back into his pillow and falling back into the warm comfort of the sheets. He really still didn't get the point of Dawn having to work. It was best if he went back to sleep. He would have the twins to deal with later.

* * *

><p>Gary threw his head back in exasperation. <em>Geez, there sure is a lot of paperwork since Misty went back on the field.<em> Gary thought as he continued to fill out paper after paper of work.

_Whatever_, Gary continued his thoughts; _at least she'll be a lot happier back on the field_…

"Yes of course and… Dawn, would you please feed Portia?" Paul yelled, setting the phone down momentarily, "Yes sorry I'm here…"

Dawn took the crying Portia out of Paul's arms and took her into the kitchen to get her bottle.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay, Mommy's here." Dawn muttered as she fed Portia.

She finished feeding Portia and put her and Phil down for their nap and sat down for a rest. _And why did I want kids again? She thought as she checked the clock. Time to start dinner soon I guess._

* * *

><p>Drew came home from work early that day.<p>

"Drew!" May yelled as her husband came through the door, jumping into his arms.

Drew smirked deviously, "Hey hun," he said kissing May's forehead, "how was your day?"

May looked up at Drew happily, "It was amazing, and I have the greatest news!"

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Misty yelled excitedly

"P-pregnant?" Drew said, looking shocked for a second before fainting.

"Drew!" May shrieked.

* * *

><p><em>The elevator doors slid closed silently shortly after Misty had gotten on the lift.<em>

_"Hey." Misty said to the other occupant of the elevator._

_"Hey," He replied, looking rather disinterested, "what happened to your leg?"_

_Misty glanced down at her broken leg, "Oh uh, I fell down the stairs."_

_Seemingly satisfied with her answer, the elevator's second occupant turned away to look at the elevator buttons lighting up as the elevator went up. The elevator went up smoothly until just before the second viewing platform, where it jerked to a sudden stop, knocking both the occupants off their feet._

_"Damn it!" The black haired man in the elevator yelled. "Nothing is going my way this month!"_

_Misty looked over at the man in shock, seeing as he had been completely indifferent the entire elevator ride thus far. "What do you mean?"_

_"The stupid elevator is stuck, just as I was going to jump off the top!" The man replied, tears now coming to his eyes._

_"Well why the heck would you wanna do that?" Misty yelled._

_The man had tears continually running down his face now, "The girl I'm in love with is in love with someone else!"_

_Misty wished she could slap this guy right now. "You are going to throw your life away for a stupid girl?" Misty shouted_

_"B-but you wouldn't understand!" He yelled back, "I loved her, and-"_

_"And she obviously wasn't right for you if she fell for someone else," Misty cut him off, "but that's no reason for you to start talking crazy. If she's not the one for you, then someone else obviously is."_

_The man sniffed, "T-thanks…" He said, "What's your name?"_

_"Misty," Misty replied, "and yours?"_

_"Ash."_

Misty woke from her nap when she fell off the couch.

"Ugh, I've got to stop dreaming about this…" Misty muttered to herself as she pulled herself up, "Why am I having all these dreams anyways?"

Misty went into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

_I… I can't still be in love with him… Can I?_ She thought, and then angrily shook her head, _No! I can't be. He tried to hurt us all, and for that I will never forgive him… But still…_

She silently muttered curses at her mind, _I'm thinking about this too much._

* * *

><p>The next Monday, work was going fine, until the FBI got involved. There she was, walking around like she owned the place. Miss I'm-too-sexy-to-keep-myself-clothed. She made Misty sick. The last time Misty saw her was in college. She just plain hated the bitch and she definitely had nothing nice to say about her. Yes, there was absolutely nothing nice to say about Cassie Johans.<p>

Misty was just standing against the walls, watching Cassie explain the FBI's problem to all the CIA officials in the room. Misty's mind probably wasn't even on the investigation topic. Her mind was trying to see if Cassie would make a mistake. Any mistake, even a small mistake.

While Misty was shooting death glares at Cassie, Gary was still trying to make sense of some of the papers the FBI Group Chief had given him. He really had no interest in listening to the FBI agent talking. She talked like she was forced to be here and was wearing a skirt that short even allowed? People, belts are _not_ skirts.

After the briefing was over, the FBI Chief Montiago came over to talk with Gary

"Mr. Oak! There you are! I've been hearing quite a lot about you," said Montiago as he shook Gary's hand. "Well nice to meet you too, Chief Montiago. How've you been doing?"

"I'm going very well. How 'bout you?" asked Montiago

"Pretty good."

"So, for the case, I'm going to need to borrow some of your agents." Montiago said almost out of the blue.

"Of course you would need my agents, but they'll be working on the case from here."

"I'm afraid not. We need them with the FBI agents that were sent out."

"But why? This is just a one man serial killer, right?' Gary asked.

"I'm afraid not. Whoever it is, they're not working alone. It's rather strange, it almost seems to be a personal matter with this killer. He only kills women with bright blue eyes. This person is one-No, almost tens steps ahead of us. He leaves no DNA and he cleans up after himself. He also knows where we send the FBI agents and he has set traps. We lost two agents already."

Then, they were both quiet.

Gary breathed out and spoke slowly, "I'll lend you my agents, but I'll also be going with them."

"Very well," said Montiago "I'm looking forward to working with you again Oak," and with that Montiago walked off to join the group of FBI workers.

"Sure." Whispered Gary. He turned the opposite direction, heading towards his office.

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Sorry for the delay! A lot of stuff was going on over the past month. I had two huge tests to get into the magnet programs. The results are gonna come in February. I just hope that studying pays off.

Anyway, my email also got hacked and so I had to make a new one, but no worries, I transferred everything over to the new one.

Thank you for reading and we'll upload the next chapter as soon as Suicune and I can.

-Purple^_^


	5. Chapter 5

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Hello everyone, we're still alive! Oh you know you were worried. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is a little late, but we didn't decide who would even write this chapter until pretty much the end of February. Plus I'm going to be kind of busy with this whole 'honor corps' thing at my school. Yup apparently now I'm smart. Oh and I must explain something. I do not have a pregnancy fetish. I just don't feel like doing very much with her character this story. Alright I think that's all, on with this story after this extremely long author's note.

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon. If we did, we'd be rolling in money right about now, which we most certainly are not.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat down at the cafeteria at her work place. Exasperated, she sighed and began nibbling on her lunch for the day. She wasn't feeling very hungry, and she could tell that <em>he <em>was staring at her again.

_Just don't look Dawn, if you don't then maybe he will go away, _she thought to herself. No such luck for her though, her boss decided it would be a blast to sit next to her for lunch. _Again._

"Hello Mrs. Shinji, how are you doing today?" He asked kindly, but his cold, ocean blue eyes bore into her soul.

"I'm doing fine today sir," She replied, not looking up from her lunch. She really wasn't hungry any more.

They sat and picked at their food in silence for a good ten minutes before he finally broke the silence once again.

"So," her boss began, "do you have kids, Mrs. Shinji?"

_There he goes with his personal questions again… _Dawn thought, "Yes sir, I have two of them, a boy and a girl."

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "what are their names?"

_Oh god, when does my lunch break end again? _She thought uncomfortably, "They're named Phillip and Portia, sir."

The seconds on the clock ticked by as Dawn nibbled on her lunch, trying to avoid her boss's gaze.

* * *

><p><em>Misty walked into the small, family owned restaurant with Ash. She and Ash were going to meet a co-worker of his from the United Nations. According to Ash, she would also be bringing her boyfriend. A woman with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes ran over to them just as they entered the restaurant.<em>

"_Ash! There you are!" the girl shouted, "And this must be Misty, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dawn; Ash has told me so much about you!"_

_Misty shook her hand, feeling a bit overwhelmed by this woman's kindness._

"_Oh and that's my boyfriend, Paul," Dawn said, pointing out a purple haired man standing off to the side, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here, "he's a bit of a downer, but he's amazing when you get to know him."_

_Misty began walking over with Dawn, Ash following closely behind her. He greeted Paul in a curt way, and Misty swore she saw a murderous look in his eyes. But it was gone in a second, and she wasn't even sure it had been there at all._

"_Hi," Misty started, this man making her rather uncomfortable, "I'm Misty."_

_He glanced up at her briefly, "I'm Paul," he replied, shaking her hand._

* * *

><p>Misty woke up with a start. She rubbed her throbbing head and sat up from her pillows.<p>

_What is with all these weird dreams? _She thought, _This has been going on way too long, I wonder what the heck these stupid dreams are trying to tell me._

She crawled out from under her warm covers to go take a bath.

Forty-five minutes later, her ride arrived to pick her up for work. Her car was, unfortunately, still in the shop.

"Hey Misty, you ready for work?" Gary asked after she opened the door.

"Yeah," She said, getting into the car, "let's just get this day over with."

"Now remember," Gary said starting up the car, "you'll be working with the FBI agents today."

"Oh, right. I forgot…" Misty muttered, anticipating a day with little Miss I-Think-I'm-So-Sexy.

_I'm really regretting not calling off today… _Misty thought.

* * *

><p>Drew and Misty were returning to Gary's office for a briefing of their investigation after the meeting with the FBI. Of course little Miss I'm-Too-Hot-To-Need-Any-Brains was already in there <em>flirting.<em>

"… And as you can see here by the behavior analysis unit's report," Cassie Johans pointed out, bending over Gary with her deep V-neck shirt, "we can see that the murderer will most likely show here, or here next."

Gary just shook his head and looked away from Cassie, which she was not pleased with at all. Still attempting at her failed plan to flirt with the unit she 'accidently' knocked a pencil off the table.

"Oops," She said, fluttering her eyelashes, "I'll get it"

As she bent over to pick up the pencil Gary made gagging motions, much to Misty and Drew's amusement. He obviously hadn't liked Cassie in college either.

Cassie, looking extremely humiliated, continued on with her report, "Well, we predict that the murderer is planning to attack his next victim in three days' time."

"Excellent," Gary replied, "we'll station agents at both locations in three days, and hopefully catch this criminal."

Cassie, in a last attempt, bent low over Gary once more to pick up the files. Displeased, Gary looked away once more, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed at being shot down, Cassie quickly left the office.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad after all, _Misty thought, _and I always thought Gary was the type to go after any girl he saw!_

* * *

><p>After work, Dawn plopped down on one of the comfortable couches of her home. She lazily kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag on the adjacent chair. She had just managed to flop her head back onto the couch cushions when Paul came into the room.<p>

"Dawn, you okay?" Paul asked, an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face.

"Yeah I'm… fine," Dawn replied, "it's just been… A little rough, okay?"

"Hmph," Paul grumbled, "well when you want to tell me what's really wrong you know where to find me."

_How the heck does he do that? _Dawn thought as Paul walked back into the twin's room to lay Phil and Portia down for their naps.

* * *

><p>Gary was driving back home, when he got a call on his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" asked Gary. The Caller ID was unknown and he usually didn't get a call from anybody at 2:00 AM in the morning.

The person on the other end of the line replied sharply "Stay away from her! Just stay away from her!"

Gary was confused and shocked. "Excuse me?" he said a bit accusingly. Gary continued with ", you must have the wrong number."

The caller yelled "No! No! I don't have the wrong number Gary! I know you better than anyone else. Yes, I know you, Gary Oak. You think you were done when you left me back at Russia. Well, that was far from being finished. I'll make sure she suffers before your eyes!" and with that the caller on the other end hung up.

Gary still had hid cell phone to his ear as a steady beeping noise was still ringing along the phone. _How did this guy know his name? Who was "she"? Someone close to me? Well, my mom is in Florida, so he's is nowhere near her. Who else?_ If that was another terrorist then Gary had a problem on his hands.

Gary put his phone back in his pocket. He would deal with it tomorrow. His technical analyst, Stan, would probably find a way to get a recording of the call. He just wanted to get some rest now. He couldn't believe that he'd actually have to work with the FBI. The CIA and FBI were from two different departments. Well, he just hoped that the Attorney General would accept the request and clear him off. There was no harm done really. This was a white collar case for the FBI. It was pretty much like a terrorist, except this one just happened to reside in the United States.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sure. How 'bout you send me those requests. I'll look them over…Okay. I'll see you at the meeting. Thanks," said Paul. He was talking on his cell phone as he was walking into his house. Once he finished talking, he put his phone away and he opened he put it away. He entered the hallway. Dawn asked May to babysit Phil and Portia while she was at work. So, Paul wasn't really worried about anything. He needed to take Phil and Portia for their doctor's appointment this afternoon anyway.<p>

It was awfully quiet in the house. It was pretty unusual because Phil and Portia always made noise. Now, Paul may be paranoid, but after the whole Ash business and stuff, he kept a gun in a drawer in the downstairs study. He quietly crept his way there, and took the gun under his coat. He then walked into the living room "May? Hey May, are you there?" and what he saw really shocked him. May was tied to an armchair with a bomb wired to her. The wire trigger was being held by May's teeth. So, if may even slightly opened her mouth, that would be the last movement of her life. Phil and Portia were nowhere to be seen. Paul was just frozen in place. May was crying and her face was crying out for help. "Okay, May. Don't Panic and don't say anything," said Paul. His voice was quaking. He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 911.

* * *

><p>In less than 15 minutes, police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and news vans surrounded Paul and Dawn's mansion. People were rushing in and out of the house, and they were all busy. Paul was getting a headache. He was especially worried about Phil and Portia. He contacted every place where they could be and there was no sign of them. Dawn came home from work. Paul regretted telling her about Phil and Portia. Dawn was pretty much crying herself to death and Paul was trying to comfort her. Drew was there too. He was with May as the paramedics were loading her into the ambulance.<p>

Paul just really needed a glass of water. He needed to clear his mind. But how could he? His children were probably out there crying and calling for daddy to rescue them. He blamed himself. He was a terrible father. Another police officer came over to Paul and told him, "Sir, if you are able to, then we'd like you to fill out some forms for us regarding the disappearance of your son and your daughter."

Paul massaged his forehead and quietly said "Actually, I just like to take a couple minutes for myself now if you don't mind."

The police officer responded with, "Alright then, whenever you're ready sir." With that, the officer walked over to the CSI unit in the living room.

Paul took a seat in a chair in the hallway. His cell phone suddenly rang. He assumed it was from work, so he decided not to pick up. Then, it rang again and the again. Paul finally decided to pick it up. The Caller ID was unknown. He answered it anyway, just to make sure that this person wouldn't call him again. "Hello?" he asked.

The caller just gave a simple answer. He said, "I have them."  
>Paul dropped his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hiya everybody! I know, this chapter took nearly 4 months. But, I hope you enjoy it.

Our updating might slow down a little because Purple has become addicted to playing Temple Run on her new iTouch and she doing long distance communication with Suicune ^_^

And, if you have read my previous author note, I was talking about the magnet program. Well, the good news is, I MADE IT IN! So, I'm really happy. I entered the Biomedical Magnet Program at my high school.

Let's try something new then. Instead of "CONGRADULATIONS!" how about you write "EAT CAKE!" on your reviews. Thank you for all your support. Suicune and I really appreciate it.

Thank You, again ^_^

* * *

><p>Additional AN: Suicune95

Once again Purple is doing her review thing. Once again, you don't have to participate if you don't want to, but if you feel like it, please humor her. No, I don't understand this either, please don't ask. :D


	6. Chapter 6

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Hello everyone, here is another installment of our story, and I bet you were all excited because of our little cliff hanger. Anyways, to keep from a long winded authors note, I'll end it here. Enjoy your readings my friends.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: We own nothing. Would we need to write this fanfic if we did?<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of investigation by the police, all of the emergency vehicles finally left the front of Dawn and Paul's house, the police chief assuring a distraught Dawn that they would call if there were any developments in the case. However, Paul and Dawn had to get a hotel room because their house was now roped off by the police.<p>

In the hotel room, Dawn sat in one of the plush hotel chairs, clutching her cell phone like her life depended on it.

"Dawn," Paul said as he walked out of the bathroom, "you really should sleep now."

"But what if they call us?" She questioned frantically, "What if they've found my babies?"

"They're not going to call this late at night, Dawn," Paul replied, pulling the phone gently out of her hand, "now go to sleep."

Dawn moved from her place on the chair to the very soft bed. They both laid down to a disturbed sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Misty barged into Gary's office.<p>

"Is it true?" She questioned, slamming down a newspaper, "Were the twins really taken?"

Gary sighed, "Yes Misty, it is true. The twins were taken yesterday afternoon."

"And May," Misty continued, an angry fire in her eyes, "did she really have a bomb strapped to her?"

"Yes Misty, it's all true. May was rushed to the hospital just as soon as the bomb was deactivated," Gary tiredly replied.

"Who was it? Can we help them find whoever it was?" Misty asked franticly.

"We don't know who it was Misty, and unfortunately we're not able to get involved in it," Gary replied, stopping whatever Misty was about to say dead in its tracks, "Look, I'm doing everything I can, but this is more of the FBI's responsibility. I'm sorry Misty."

Just as Misty was leaving, Cassie walked into Gary's office. They exchanged death glares before going their separate ways.

"So Gary," Cassie started, "I have the incident reports from our latest investigation."

"Great," Gary replied with a bored tone, "just leave the files on the edge of my desk." He was just playing with a pen in his hand. He barely even took a glance at Cassie.

Cassie did as she was told and left the files on the desk. However, as she was walking out she 'dropped' her pen on the ground right in front of his desk. As she bent down to pick it up her belt-skirt rode up just a bit, but enough to tick Gary off.

"My god woman!" Gary yelled, slamming his pen down on the desk, "Get a longer skirt! Don't we have dress codes anymore? _Hang the belt up for when you go clubbing, not when you're at work!_"

Cassie jumped up, her pen all but forgotten. She looked at Gary with a look of disgust on her face and stormed out.

Gary stared blankly at the door for a moment before realizing what he had just said. _Oh sure so it's only sexual harassment if the _guy _initiates it now? _He thought angrily, _Oh man if I get fired for this…_

* * *

><p>At around seven in the morning the shrill beeping of a cell phone rang out in Dawn and Paul's hotel room. Dawn immediately jumped up and tried to find the phone.<p>

"Dawn," Paul moaned, "Relax, it's probably not the police."

"Paul," Dawn started, looking extremely agitated, "I have two lost babies out there right now, and the police know to contact us if anything in found. _So find the dang phone!_"

Paul put his hands up in surrender and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "Alright you win."

Paul checked the caller ID, but it was only Drew.

"_Well pick it up anyways; it could be information about May!_" Dawn yelled at him.

Paul put his hands up again and answered the phone, "Hello? What's up Drew?"

Drew breathed a sigh of relief at being able to relay the news, "It's May, the doctors say she's going to be okay!"

* * *

><p>Gary was abruptly pulled out of his sleep by the annoying ringing of his cell phone. Angry at being woken up so early he checked the clock.<p>

_Three o'clock in the morning. Who calls at this ungodly hour?_ Gary thought, bracing his eyes for the glow of the backlight on his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered grumpily.

"_You bastard, I told you to stay away from her!_" The voice on the other end yelled, "_I'm telling you, you're going to pay for it!_"

"Wrong number, thanks for waking me up though," Gary replied, bad temperedly as he hung up.

Gary slammed his head back down on the pillow and unsuccessfully attempted to fall back asleep.

_Who keeps calling me?_ He wondered. Well, Gary didn't pay much attention to the middle-of-the-night calls because he didn't like disturbances when he was half asleep. He had a lot of work anyway.

* * *

><p>Paul decided to go back to the hotel for lunch. Half way through his meal, he got another phone call.<p>

_Seriously? That's the third one today!_ He thought, taking an angry bite out of his food.

"Look Mike, we can get back to the business orders later! Would you mind letting me enjoy lunch for once?" Paul angrily said into the phone.

"Who the hell is Mike?" The voice responded.

Paul almost dropped his phone. It was the voice from the other day. "W-what do you want?" Paul replied, shaking with anger.

"What do I want? Hah, how rich," the voice laughed, "you asking _me _what _I _want!"

Paul had to resist throwing the phone against the wall, "_Just shut up and tell me what you want from me you stupid bastard!"_ Paul yelled.

"Fine, fine what I want is $500,000 in ransom. Send your wife with it, and I promise the children will be unharmed."

"Wait, why do you want my wife..?" Paul started, but the only thing he heard was dead air. He slammed the phone into the table. He finished his lunch, but everything held a bitter taste. The voice sounded so familiar but the tone of it was unfamiliar. He needed to contact the police about this.

* * *

><p>Dawn jumped up at the sound of her cell phone ringing… again.<p>

"Dawn, it's too late for the police station to call!" an already irritated Paul yelled, "When they find them they will call. You don't need to jump up at everything that has a ring tone!"

Dawn sat and pouted, "Well excuse me for actually _caring _about what happens to _our_ children!"

"What, you think I don't care?" Paul retorted, "You don't think that I hate being this powerless? I _hate _being such a terrible father!"

"Oh Paul," Dawn whispered, her eyes widening in realization.

"Just leave it alone," Paul muttered leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Dawn sat on the soft white sheets and cried. That is, until she heard a beeping noise behind her coming from the phone.

_Whoever was calling must have left a voice mail _Dawn thought, wiping away her tears. More curious than anything she called the voice mail number.

You have one unheard message, _yes, yes, I know that thank you,_ Dawn thought sarcastically.

The number is restricted, _okay that's a bit suspicious, _Dawn thought.

First unheard message: _Finally! _Dawn thought, the anxiety of the call stressing her out.

"_Hello again Paul. I see you cannot come to the phone. However, my offer still stands. If you send your wife to the designated location at 11:00 pm tomorrow night I will return the twins to you. If you refuse this offer, certain measures must be taken. Send her alone, and do not tell anyone. If the authorities are notified I will be forced to take action. I'll be waiting."_

Dawn dropped the phone as the line went dead. She had a million questions running through her head at once. _Should I tell Misty? Who is this strange person anyways? Are the twins still safe? Could I handle this alone?_

The only thing that she knew was that the twins were gone, and she just might have a way to help them. The love of a mother is just complicated. Dawn just started thinking irrationally. She quickly picked up the phone and went to the number of the message and hit call.

The person on the other line said "Hello?"

Dawn was shivering with fear. The voice she heard sounded so familiar and she was almost sure that she recently heard it.

She said "Hello. You have my babies…d-don't you?" She was really sweating now. She was scared that this man might hurt Phil and Portia. Her voice was getting very quaky and her breathing turned heavy.

"Ah, Dawn. Well, it's so nice to have a talk with you," replied the person on the other phone.

"Where are my babies?" Dawn accusingly asked. She was angry and scared now.

"I can't tell you that Dawn." The person sounded so calm. He tone just made Dawn fear him even more. With a rush in her voice, she roughly said "H-how do you know my n-n-name?"

The person said "I know a lot of things about you. I especially know that you love your son and your daughter,"

Dawn was crying now and biting her lip. She was trying really hard not to cry because she couldn't show this man any weakness even though he probably already knew it.

She said "Y-y-you left a message to my husband and you said that you would give back the kids if I turned myself into you. I-is…is your deal still open?"

Dawn heard the person on the other end laugh. She hoped that she didn't say anything wrong. Her children's lives were at stake.

The person said, "Yes, it's still open."

Dawn said "I'd like to take it. Are my Phil and Portia still okay?"

There was a sound on the other end that the phone was being moved. Dawn heard the click of a door and she heard the laughing of children. It wasn't just any children. Dawn recognized her babies' voices.

"Okay then Dawn, you'd better write this all down."

* * *

><p>Misty was really worried about Phil and Portia too. However, she didn't know how she got into such a weird situation. She went to go see Paul and Dawn's house to see if she could figure out anything about who might've taken the twins. When she got there, because of her luck, MissI'm-too-hot-to-wear-<em>real-<em>clothes-to-work was standing there staring her down. Misty just ignored Cassie and tried to get past her. Police and other government specialists were there. Misty knew that the FBI was investigating a White Collar case, but Misty didn't know that there would be so many people present at the crime or she might have come a little later instead of the whole first-thing-in-the-morning idea.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Cassie, very accusingly. Truly though, Misty hadn't even gone into the crime scene.

"Hey look, I've got as much right to be standing here as your group of spectators over there," said Misty as she pointed to a crowd of teenagers and reporters observing the police's work.

"Y'know what? Don't think I don't know why you're here. Look, I don't care if you sit on your high horse up on the CIA but this area is under FBI jurisdiction. You'd be more useful in Afghanistan."

"You didn't have to bring in Afghanistan…" said Misty. She was really angry at Cassie, angrier than usual.

"I don't really care," said Cassie in a squeaky voice, insulting Misty's retort.

"_Shut up you stupid whore!_" Misty screeched, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "You don't get it, it wasn't _you _in that situation, _was it?_"

That shut Cassie up pretty quickly, but that didn't stop her from giving Misty a rude hand gesture and calling security to take her away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Gary knocked on Misty's door… Again.<p>

"Come on Misty, we're going to be late for work," He muttered to himself. He was just about to knock again when he heard a loud crash coming from the other side of her door. So of course he did the gentlemanly thing and threw the door open. He began running toward where he thought the sound was coming from, almost slipping trying to get to the kitchen.

"Misty! Are you okay-" He started as he ran into the kitchen. She was kneeling on the floor in front of a broken coffee mug. She had her head down, with her bangs covering her eyes.

She looked up, tears running down her cheeks, "Oh, Gary, I didn't hear you come in," She muttered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. _Okay, that was a stupid question, _He thought awkwardly, _of course she's not okay!_

She burst into tears at that, "Gary, I couldn't save her… Little Nishat,"

_Nishat? _Gary thought, _Oh she's talking about her mission in Afghanistan…_

"I almost saved her, but they got to her first!" Misty burst into a fresh round of tears.

"It's alright Misty, that's not your fault," Gary came over to sit next to her on the floor, "There's nothing you could have done, she was being held in one of Al-Qaeda's many hideouts. It was almost impossible to find which one she was being kept in. By the time you found out and went in to get her, it was too late."

Misty looked into his eyes sadly, "Did you know this Gary? They killed her right in front of me. I ran into the room where she was being held, and they shot her. Execution style, instant death."

"There's nothing that could have been done about that!" Gary shouted, making Misty wince.

"I just think," she muttered, "that if I had shot the man first, she might have lived to this day. I feel horrible; she was the sweetest little girl in the world. Her father killed her for associating with the CIA, acting as our spy. She was only eleven years old, and not a day goes by where I wish it had been me instead of her."

Gary grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Misty, it didn't play out like that," he wiped a tear from her cheek, "So why don't you stop living in the past and just move on, that's what she would have wanted you to do."

Misty finished wiping the tears from her cheeks, and they both stood up, "If stupid Cassie hadn't brought Afghanistan up…"

"Cassie brought this on?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I went to inspect Dawn and Paul's house yesterday and we kinda got into a fight," Misty muttered, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably.

_I'll deal with her later, _Gary thought.

"And, uh," Misty started nervously, "Thanks Gary," She said, giving him a hug.

"Now come one," Gary said after the awkward hug, "Zoey is returning from her mission today,"

Misty perked up at the mention of her friend from college, "Alright then, let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Cassie asked as she walked into Gary's office.<p>

Gary looked up from his mountain of paperwork, "Yes, why don't you take a seat," He said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Cassie sat nervously in front of him, and he noticed that she was actually wearing pants today instead of her belt-skirt.

"I'd like you to stop harassing my agents," Gary blatantly stated.

"I have not been harassing anyone!" Cassie yelled defensively.

"Oh, so you don't count bringing up Afghanistan to Misty is harassment?" Gary questioned, noticing Cassie go pale.

"That's not my fault," she muttered, "she was on a crime scene that was under _my _jurisdiction."

Gary pulled a file from his desk, "I also have had three complaints from the men in my division about being sexually harassed by you."

Cassie went from pale to beet red in record time, "Well I-"

"You know most of the men in this division are _married_ Cassie!" Gary cut her off, "This is unacceptable behavior. Either stop it or I'll take you off this case, you got me?"

Cassie's mouth gaped open for almost a whole minute before she responded, "You can't take me off this case!"

Gary glared at her, "I can and I will. The FBI asked us to help them, and with that I can be selective about who is working on this case. If you can't do your job, I will have you removed. Now get out of my office."

Cassie stared for a few moments before finally turning and stomping out of Gary's office.

* * *

><p>Dawn looked at the clock one more time before leaving.<p>

_10:30, _She thought, taking one last look at her sleeping husband, _Good thing work really tired him out today._

She finished packing the last of the money that she would need into the bag. She quietly opened the door to the hotel room.

_I'm sorry Paul, _she thought as she closed the door, _but I have to get my babies back._

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hiya.

Well, I don't really have much to say today.

If you keep on reading, you're definitely going to see some big surprises. I can't tell you yet though because Suicune and I are still planning the surprise.

Well, Suicune and I both have less than 9 weeks before summer vacation so our chapter uploads will definitely speed up then. Thank you all and good night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hiya everybody. I know this is a very slow update but most of you probably know our situation. Anyways, I just finished up my exams for the semester (Hopefully, I'll get all A's ^_^)

Anyways, I'm still writing for you guys, just make sure you…

THANK SUICUNE FOR BEING PATIENT WITH PURPLE

And

Wish me Luck on my next grade report

* * *

><p>Gary was sitting in his chair facing away from his desk. Instead of working on the massive amount of paperwork on his desk, he was just staring at the nice view of the field outside of the CIA station. The sky outside was clear that day and the small trees slightly swayed from a light breeze. Gary pressed one hand to his forehead to ward off an oncoming headache while his other clutched a piece of paper that currently captivated his attention. On the corner of the paper, ICPO was printed in clear, black letters in the corner of the page.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul was completely shocked. Yes, that was the only word to describe what he was feeling when he woke up. He was absolutely shocked. When he woke up Dawn wasn't in bed with him. This was very unusual because she almost always slept late ever since the twins were kidnapped.<p>

_Okay calm down Paul, _He thought to himself as he began to furiously pace the length of their hotel room, _she probably just went out to get coffee, yeah that's probably it._

Just as he finished the thought, Paul's foot hit something and it skidded under one of the plush hotel chairs. When he bent over to retrieve it, he discovered that it was a ring full of keys.

_Okay her keys are still here, why are her keys still here? Doesn't the world just love to prove me wrong? Where could she have gone then? _Paul thought frantically. _It's okay… Misty or May probably picked her up for a girl's day or something like that._

Satisfied with his explanation, Paul began to continue getting ready to go to work. He was about half way through his morning shower when he smacked his head in frustration.

_Damn it Misty is working today and May is still in the hospital! _He pressed his head against the wall of the shower. _So this leaves me with two options. Either my wife is with someone else… Unlikely. Or she's been somehow kidnapped right out from under me._

He jumped immediately from his shower and got dressed again. Paul then made a beeline for his cellphone and dialed the number for the FBI.

* * *

><p>"Hello this is Cassie Johans, FBI speaking. How may I help you?" Cassie stated automatically as she picked up the phone in her office.<p>

"Hello, this is Paul Shinji," The voice replied shakily.

Cassie was currently copying some notes from her notebook, but her hand slowed to a stop when she heard who was on the phone. "Mr. Shinji, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"I think my wife has been kidnapped"

Cassie dropped everything she was doing and tried to calmly compose herself. "I'll need you to come down to answer some questions for us then, okay?"

* * *

><p>Misty already knew that she was late for the briefing but May had called her and told her about Dawn's sudden disappearance. Misty walked into the briefing and quietly took a seat so nobody could notice her. Cassie was up at the front of the room showing evidence that the New York CSIs found. Misty was still angry with Cassie but she was the least of her worries now.<p>

Cassie said "As you can see, the epithelial cells show that there was a match found between the Shinji twins being kidnapped and the recent Blunette murders. We need to take into consideration that these crimes could be linked. Some news was also received that Mrs. Dawn Shinji was also missing this morning and the Shinji's accountant also notified us of a recently large transaction of cashed money being withdrawn from their bank. Dawn's husband, Paul, is currently with us to explain all that he knows about Dawn's disappearance. We have also matched financial and phone records to the man behind all this."

Cassie wasn't being as annoying as she usually was that day. Misty decided to write it off as another one of her weird days that she should forget. She was listening carefully to the information being presented in front of her and she was really surprised to hear that the recent case and Phil and Portia's kidnapping had actually been crimes done by the same person. Misty really prayed that the children were safe. After all, 90% of missing children are killed in the first 48 hours. She just hoped that those numbers didn't apply to Phil and Portia, and that they would be okay. Hopefully, Dawn would be found safely along with them.

Cassie walked off of the slight stage as Gary took his place in front of the microphone. He cleared his voice and announced "CIA officials, FBI officials and our cooperative NYPD, we have a dangerous killer on the loose who has killed eight women, and kidnapped two children along with their mother. We may not completely know what we're facing. We need to be prepared for the worst. The FBI unit chief and I have set up squads for you to investigate certain areas of interest. Report back every bit of information that you find and report anything unusual. Your groups are listed on the clear board as you exit. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone's got it out for his family" Paul heard one of the men joking as they walked out of the conference room. He just glared from his waiting place outside the room in their general direction and headed off to the interrogation room to relay everything he knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Gary and Misty hung back awhile after the meeting to avoid the crowd.<p>

"Well, at least we have another lead now," Misty said, "I just wish it wasn't someone I was close to."

"… At least Cassie has started dressing like she's actually going to work now?" Gary put in awkwardly, knowing how much Misty hated Cassie.

"Well we have one miracle today" Misty snorted in amusement. She was trying to stay aloof, but she was already shaking with anger.

"Calm down Misty, it'll be alright," Gary commented as they walked into the hall, noticing Misty's shaking.

"_Calm down,_" She mimicked, "You might be able to be calm, then again, last time I checked she wasn't one of _your_ best friends, was she? How can I be calm when this person is trying to get rid of everyone I know and love?"

Gary stopped them both abruptly and put his hands on Misty's shoulders, "Misty, we'll get them back. For now you just need to control your temper," he smirked and put his hands back at his sides, "You're lucky I'm nice, or you would have been kicked out of my division long ago with that tongue."

He walked off leaving Misty to snort to herself, hearing a faint "As if" as he went.

* * *

><p>Misty walked into Gary's office. She quietly closed the transparent door behind her and took a seat in front of Gary's desk. "You wanted to see me?" Misty asked. She really hoped it wasn't bad news.<p>

"Yes, you worked at Interpol a long time ago before joining up with the CIA, didn't you?" asked Gary.

"Yes," Misty continued, "shortly after the mission in Afghanistan, my chief suggested that I take a transfer to Interpol. So, I served there for about a year in France."

"Well…" Gary looked at her with a pair of arched eyebrows suggesting that she had more news coming other than Gary knowing about her work at Interpol.

He slid a large envelope across the table to her. The envelope had the letters ICPO boldly printed on it along with the Interpol logo.

Gary sat back and said "I read the letter that they sent me, and they have some offers that they want to make for you. You have time to think over whether you want to leave the CIA or not, but don't worry about us. We don't want to hold you back. Your team agrees and if you decide to go to Interpol, we'll understand."

Misty had just been given a lot of information to process. She had only begun to read her letter. She didn't want to make the decision just yet.

Misty said "I know that this is an opportunity for me but I still have to work on the case here. I'll think about their offer."

"Well, that was all I had to say. You can go now." Said Gary and he took a sip from his coffee. Misty nodded as a thank you as she took her envelope and left.

* * *

><p><em>Misty and Ash sat across from Paul and Dawn in a booth to eat. The two girls chatted along happily, enjoying getting to know each other. Meanwhile Paul sulked in the corner of the booth, once again looking less than happy to be there. Ash seemed to be sending glares his way, but Misty could never glance over long enough to be sure.<em>

"_So Ash tells me that you work for United Nations?" Misty commented, glancing over at Ash. There it was again, that millisecond of a glare, just before he schooled his face into a happy mask._

"_Yes, I do!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. "That's how I met Paul here."_

_Misty glances over again. There it was once more, the barely concealed glare. "Why don't you tell me about it then?" She asked._

"_So Ash and I were in Paris for a conference a few years back," Dawn began, "and afterwards, since we both had a few vacation days left, we decided to stay in Paris for a while."_

_Misty looked up at Dawn curiously, waiting for her to continue her story._

"_Well, I was walking back to my hotel room one night after having some dinner with Ash," She started, "and while we were walking back we started reviewing some important files that were given to us earlier that day. As we were walking I, clumsy as ever, accidently dropped one of the papers and it flew away."_

_Misty nodded with interest at what the girl was saying._

"_So of course I go chasing after it," Dawn continued, "only to find that it was being picked up by this handsome man over here." Dawn stopped and pulled Paul closer to her, evoking another glare from Ash. "Just as he was about to throw it away, I ran up and stopped him."_

"_And then?" Misty added curiously, filling the silence Dawn suddenly created._

"_And then he said something along the lines of 'troublesome girl, you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble if you keep losing things like this'. So I ran off really embarrassed back to my hotel room…" Dawn trailed off, looking through her menu once more._

"_And leaving me behind," Ash added bitterly, another glare quickly hidden._

"_Sorry about that Ash," Dawn smiled apologetically, "Anyways, so the next afternoon I saw him sitting in a café and realized I never really thanked him. So we sat down and talked for quite a while," Dawn finished._

"_Wow that's so… Not romantic…" Misty replied._

_Dawn giggled and hugged Paul's arm closer, "Well I know he won't always be the most _romantic _man on the planet," she said, "but I do know that he'll always love and care for me, even if he doesn't express it well. And that's what counts, right?"_

* * *

><p>"Misty wake up," Gary muttered as he tried nudging his sleeping passenger awake.<p>

"Five more minutes…" Misty groaned as she turned her head away from Gary's prodding, trying to get comfortable in the passenger's seat of the car.

Gary sighed, "Misty we don't _have _five minutes, we're at your house _now_."

Misty sat straight up in her seat and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You couldn't have just carried me in?"

"Now, now Misty, how would that have looked to the neighbors?" Gary smirked at Misty's sleepy-eyed attempt at a glare. "Besides, you're the one with the key."

"Fine," Misty grumbled as she stepped out of the car and onto the hard concrete of her driveway. "But wake me up again and we'll see who is smirking."

Gary chuckled as Misty unlocked her door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Dawn mumbled as she sat up. From what she could tell, she was in a rather nicely furnished home. She began to pull her left hand up to rub her throbbing head, and found both of her hands tied together. She looked down, only to find her legs in the same condition. Dawn attempted to tug at the bonds, which were tied tightly. She frowned as she heard the sound of a door opening.<p>

"Hello Dawn," a strangely familiar voice sounded from the door. She couldn't quite identify it, but it sent shivers down her spine.

Dawn scrunched up her face in confusion as the figure stepped into the glow of the ornate table lamps, "Mr. Satoshi?" She asked her strange boss.

"Yes I guess you would know me as that now." He said quietly, reaching towards his eyes with his fingers. He slowly withdrew the two color contacts from his eyes and looked back at Dawn.

Dawn stared into his eyes, which were no longer bright blue, but deep brown, for a moment before sudden realization hit her like a truck. She recoiled so quickly her head snapped back and hit the wooden backing of the couch as she shouted, "_Ash?_"

* * *

><p><em>Dawn jumped up and down excitedly for the umpteenth time that day.<em>

"_Dawn," May said playfully, "you need to stop bouncing so much, you'll mess up your dress!"_

"_I can't help it, I'm just so excited!" Dawn squealed, settling for twirling instead as May attempted to fix the dress back into place._

"_Geez Dawn, you need to calm down, you're so giddy I think you might explode," Misty said, coming into the room._

"_I'm getting _married _Misty! Married! How can I _not _be ecstatic?" Dawn replied, twirling again, frustrating and amusing May. "Wait why aren't you outside making sure the guys don't peek?"_

"_Well it's about to start, they're all in their places already. You should probably get ready to walk down the aisle now," Misty replied, "Well what are you waiting for? Go!"_

_Dawn took off down the hall, stumbling a bit over her high heels with Misty tailing her until finally they reached the beginning of the aisle that would send Dawn to the rest of her life. Just before the white, silky curtains that obscured the rest of the procession from view, Ash looked up and offered his arm to Dawn._

"_Thank you, Ash," Dawn said breathlessly, stepping on the fancy white carpet that would lead up to the alter, "for all of this. Especially for walking me down the aisle."_

"_Hey, somebody's got to do it, and it seems I'm the only candidate," he replied jokingly._

"_Yeah, I guess so," Dawn laughed along, shaking a little._

"_Dawn, you're shaking. Is our fearless bride having second thoughts?" Ash said, suddenly turning serious, "You know you could always back out."_

"_Of course not, why would I stop now?" Dawn laughed, though it didn't really feel like a joke anymore._

* * *

><p>Misty slowly opened her eyes, only to find her face flat on her desk and her unit officer nudging her awake, yet again.<p>

"Sleeping on the job," Gary scolded teasingly, his cocky smirk firmly in place, "sloppy, sloppy work Miss Kasumi, sloppy work indeed."

Misty shoved his prodding hand away from her face with a sigh, "What do you need Gary?"

"I just decided to warn you that it'll be time to leave in twenty minutes," Gary commented, looking around the room and seeing a mess of papers and files covering every surface of the office, "and a good thing too, what is all this stuff?"

"Financial records," Misty replied shortly.

"Oh and what for?" Gary asked.

"I can't tell you," Misty answered, shoving a few papers back into one of the files.

"Now, now, nothing you need to keep from your unit officer," Gary teasingly pulled one of the files from Misty's hands. A few of the papers slid out and he caught sight of who the files were about before Misty shoved them back into a filing cabinet.

Gary's eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned, "You're still looking for Ash?"

"Yes, I am," Misty replied curtly, turning and facing away from her unit officer.

"Why? Misty you were there, you saw him go down. He's almost certainly dead," Gary replied quietly.

"_Almost _certain," Misty muttered, "you're _almost _certain. Did we ever find a body? No, we didn't. That means he still might be out there, and I want to find him."

"Why would you want to try and find someone like that?" Gary asked angrily, "Did he not rip out your heart and stomp on it? How about betray you, and your loved ones? Why would you want to find anyone like that?"

"You don't understand!" Misty shouted angrily, "I want to find him _because _of that! I want to know _why_ he did it! And I want to get him back!" Misty finished her screaming and tears began to fall down her face.

_Oh no don't cry, do. Not. Cry, _Gary panicked, _how do I calm this girl down?_

Gary awkwardly put an arm around Misty and she cried on his shoulder, "It's gonna be okay…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Dawn questioned, the rage on her face growing with every passing second, "You're supposed to be dead!"<p>

Ash just chuckled softly at the accusation, "My dear Dawn, you don't think I'd die that easily, do you?"

"Well I had hoped so!" Dawn screamed, "You _did _try to ruin my life, after all!"

"My, my, what a horrible thing to say," Ash commented, sitting right next to her on the luxurious couch.

"Not _nearly _as horrible as your actions," Dawn retorted angrily, attempting to put space between her and her captor.

"Oh Dawn," Ash muttered while playing with a lock of her hair, "why must you hate me, I've never hated you."

"Well let's see, you put my husband into a drug induced coma, tried killing him for your own gain, and then you tried to make me spend the rest of my life with you! But gee, let's just forget about it and be friends!" Dawn spat out sarcastically.

"You know when I first saw you," Ash continued like Dawn hadn't even spoken, "I was instantly in love with you."

Dawn looked taken aback for a second, "Well then why didn't you _do _anything about it?" she spat out.

"Because then you met _him_!" Ash yelled, suddenly angry, "Even though I loved you first! Even though I was always there for you, you chose _him _and not _me_!"

"Well why did you never-" Dawn started, but Ash cut her off by abruptly standing.

"Why did I never tell you before your wedding?" Ash chuckled sadistically, "I did if you remember, just before you walked down the aisle! But you rejected me!"

Dawn's mouth formed a neat 'o' as she realized, "But Ash I didn't- I mean I thought you were-"

Ash cut her off again, "You thought I was just joking? Why would I joke about something as important as that?"

"Well I-" She was cut off once again.

"Do you know what I thought the first moment I saw you?" Ash continued, "The second you walked through the door of the United Nations headquarters? I thought, 'Wow, she is so beautiful, if I could just make her mine.'"

"Well I guess I always just saw you as-" Dawn was cut off once more.

"You just kind of saw me as a friend?" Ash finished for her, "Yeah, I think I got that. Especially after you started dating _him._"

_Why do I even bother to continue trying to talk? _Dawn thought to herself, _Well one more try can't hurt…_ "Well if you loved me, why did you start dating Misty?" Dawn asked.

Ash chuckled his eerie chuckle once more, "I thought that if I could move on, find someone new, I might just be able to get over you. For a while, it worked. I could forget myself with her, I could forget all about you. You can guess how long that lasted. After some time, it started happening again. I started seeing you everywhere again, and I was madder than ever that _he _stole you from me."

"He didn't steal me from you!" Dawn screamed, "Paul-"

Ash held up his hand to interrupt her, "Paul, Paul, Paul, is that _all _you ever talk about? I don't even want to hear his name in this room, or ever!"

Dawn pursed her lips together as she relaxed back on the couch, all the fight gone out of her. _What's the use of arguing with someone that won't even let me say more than five words at a time?_ She reasoned.

After a few moments Ash calmed down and sat back on the couch. He procured a bottle of red wine. "Would you like a drink?"

Dawn inwardly rolled her eyes, "No thanks, I don't want any."

"Would you like anything then?" Ash asked, pouring two glasses anyways.

"I'd like to see my children," Dawn said, distastefully putting the wine down on one of the end tables, "and I know you've got them."

Ash frowned as he swirled the blood red liquid around in his glass, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"And why not?" Dawn asked angrily, "I don't see what you have to gain from keeping them from me."

"Classified information," Ash replied, "and I really must be going now, busy days as you know."

"But-" Dawn was cut off once more by the sound of the door slamming, and the subsequent sound of a lock clicking in place.

* * *

><p>Misty rubbed her eyes once more, trying to keep her head up and her eyes open. <em>Just one more file, <em>she thought tiredly, _one more look in the database and then I'll go home._

"You almost done in here Misty?" Gary asked, coming into her office.

"Yeah, I just want to look through this one last file," Misty replied.

"It's been three days Misty," Gary continued, "are you ever going to give up on this?"

"I'll give up when I run out of files," Misty snapped as she input the information into the computer. Both occupants of the room looked up surprised as a small sound indicated that a result had come up.

"Well, well, looks like this paid off then," Gary said, walking over to the computer, "What'd you search the database for?"

"Credit card numbers," Misty replied, "I thought I could see when the most recent use of the cards was."

"And that was?" Gary asked.

Misty briefly looked at the computer, "At a gas station around here… Five days ago?"

"Only five days ago?" Gary asked puzzled, "But then that means…"

"It means that he could still be alive."

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Happy Ikarishipping day everyone! Least I think its Ikarishipping day… We're just going to pretend the internet is right for now and say it is. Hoped you enjoyed (what I think is) a longer chapter to make up for our lack of updating. Purple wrote this one, though it probably would have come out at the same time anyways. As always, end of May, early June brings way too much stuff to do and not enough time to do it in. Hope you enjoyed and as always, we love reviews so don't forget. Don't hesitate to let us know what needs fixing and I'll get right on that as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002- Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Okay, we're on the eighth chapter so far. For those of you who have cooperated with us so far, we thank you so much because suicune and I are having time problems with uploading chapters.

So, enjoy this latest chapter.

Also, I'm planning on having a "Random Word of the Day" on my author notes.

I know Suicune is reading this and she's going like _"Is she crazy?!"_

So, today's word is…CHIMMI CHERRY CHANGA.

Lol

Anyways, enjoy the story

-Purple^_^

* * *

><p>CIA technical analyst Nola Grace was having a slow day. Her day had been pretty normal; nothing new or exciting had occurred yet. She was just thinking about how she would be spending her Friday night, which she would spend doing absolutely nothing except for eating pizza and watching a horror movie marathon. She slowly took a sip of her coffee, and slowly began tapping away at her computer keyboard. Finally, a phone call came by and broke the unbearable and boring silence of her office. Nola gently tapped the speaker button on the phone set and said, "This is your tech-analyst Nola and your office of supreme genius. What do you have for me sister?" A considerably less formal greeting when she saw her friend Misty's number pop up as the caller ID number.<p>

On the other end of the line Misty smiled at her friend's not so formal greeting, "Hey there Nola. I need you to pull up some records on all credit cards registered to Ash Ketchum. See if you can tell me when and where they were last used."

"Okey Dokey my red-head friend. I will get them to you even faster than the speed of light," Nola said, already tapping away at her keyboard to find the correct information.

"Thanks so much," and with that Misty disconnected.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat down at her desk and began to go through the endless reports on gangs in nearby areas. All of the gang cases combined with the current kidnapping mean she hadn't gotten much sleep lately at all. She was exhausted, and that wasn't doing very much for her stress levels. Having all of these cases closed was something Cassie was dying to see. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten many leads on either of the cases, meaning all of their hard work might just go down the drain soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up on a bed this time around. She faintly remembered dragging herself over to the more comfortable object when it became apparent that she would not be allowed to see her children. After hoisting herself into a sitting position, she glanced to her left and saw a mirror staring her straight in the face. Due to the state of her hair and makeup, she'd been out awhile. Probably tossed and turned quite a bit as well.<p>

"Why doesn't this stupid hair stay flat when I sleep?" Dawn muttered the question to herself, trying to move her hands up to flatten down the wild locks of blue hair. After trying that had failed, due to the ropes she always seemed to fail to notice after waking up. After a little more inspection, she discovered that the bindings were looser than they were the night before.

_Probably from all my squirming around in my sleep _Dawn thought to herself, slowly working the ropes off a little bit at a time.

* * *

><p>Several minutes after calling hanging up with Nola, Misty received a call on her phone.<p>

"Hey Nola, what'cha got for me?" Misty answered her phone cheerily.

"Good news, I managed to track the exact locations and dates of the usage!" Nola replied, proudly and slightly cocky. "I'll fax them to you as soon as possible"

"Great Nola, this really means a lot," Misty replied gratefully.

"Hey, anything for you Mist," Nola hung up the phone.

Misty closed her mobile phone slowly as she licked her lips in anticipation. _Finally, I can finally discover the truth about what happened to Ash. _Misty shook her head gently, trying to keep her hopes from shooting up prematurely. After a moment's pause she strode down to her office to wait for the promised fax.

"Finally!" Dawn almost shouted gleefully when she managed to get the ropes off. She jumped out of the bed and began to ransack the room looking for anything she could use to contact the outside world. After tearing through the dresser, television stand, and end table drawers she finally stumbled upon what she was looking for in between the couch cushions.

"Ash's cell phone?" Dawn questioned aloud, unable to believe her good luck, "It must have fallen out of his pants last night. Geez these guys aren't very smart, are they?" Dawn giggled as she dialed in the familiar 9-1-1.

"911 what is your emergency?" the stereotypical phone operator voice drawled out tiredly on the other end of the line.

_Yeah, well it is almost noon in,_ Dawn thought after checking the time on the phone, _I guess I can't blame her for being cranky; she was probably just about to go on her lunch break._

"Hello," Dawn responded, voice shaking a bit, "My children and I have been kidnapped."

"What are you and your children's names ma'am?" The operator asked, sounded a little more awake now.

"My name is Dawn Shinji and my children are Phillip and Portia Shinji" Dawn replied, trying to stay calm as they cycled through the seemingly generic questions.

"And what is your location?" The operator asked.

Dawn paused for a moment at that one, "I don't really know."

* * *

><p>After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for our red-haired officer, the correct fax finally came through the machine.<p>

"Alright!" Misty yelled, and ripped the fax out of the machine. She made her way over to her work computer to begin checking up on the locations of the addresses.

Several minutes and several addresses later, a soft knock penetrated Misty's solitude.

"Come in!" Misty shouted distractedly, not looking up from her computer.

"Misty, come on. We've only got an hour to go out for lunch, and Drew is getting impatient. Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" Gary called from the door, "What's got you so preoccupied anyways?"

"Nola managed to pinpoint where the credit cards where used, so I'm taking down the locations to see if I can find some sort of footage or documentation. Anything really that might help me solve what happened," Misty said, still not looking away from the screen of her computer.

"You're going to go to all of these locations?" Gary asked, strolling up beside her computer chair, "Every last one of them, just to see if they have any footage?"

"Yup, pretty much," Misty replied, reaching for the freshly copied information. Before she could grab it, Gary snatched it off the desk.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go with you then," He said, flaunting the document in a teasing way.

"Really, it's not necessary," Misty replied, snatching the document out of his hand and stuffing it into her bag, "I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can," Gary replied turning away, "however, as your commanding officer it's my job to make sure you stay safe, and what better way to do that than to go with you? Now hurry up, Drew said he'd make me buy his lunch if we were late."

* * *

><p>"Okay so you are not aware of your location?" the operator asked Dawn for the third time.<p>

"Yes, I have no idea where-" Dawn abruptly stopped speaking and froze with the cell phone in her hands as she heard the door to her little room open.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you still there?" The operator asked as Dawn snapped the phone shut, ending the call.

"Dawn, have you seen- oh there it is," Ash said as he poked his head in the door. He strode over to her and took the phone from her hands. He then walked out without another word.

"What the heck was that?" Dawn asked herself as she watched her captor quietly shut the door behind him. She fell back onto the bed, her hair splayed out on the pillow under her head, _Well this is probably it, he'll see that I called the cops and then he'll… I don't even know what he'll do anymore._

* * *

><p>Misty sighed as she pulled up to the twentieth location on the map. The other nineteen or so locations had been all busts. About fifteen of them didn't even have cameras, the other five's cameras hadn't gotten anything useful on tape. Not to mention the cashiers weren't reliable enough to give them a description of the man.<p>

"I swear I want to go rob all of those stores that don't have any cameras" Misty muttered, powering off her engine.

"Oh calm down Misty, maybe twentieth time is the charm?" Gary said hopefully, more to calm Misty down than anything. Going into this with her in a bad mood would not end well for anyone.

"Fine, fine, hopefully we can get out of here fast though," Misty muttered, getting out of the car and viewing the old, small, run down looking convenience store that was stop number twenty on their list.

"This place looks…" Gary trailed off as Misty locked the car, "not as promising as I'd hoped," He smiled sheepishly.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this done."

Gary shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed his angry partner into the building. By the time Gary finally managed to catch up with Misty, she'd already made her way into the building and was flashing her badge at the bored looking cashier behind the counter.

"Agent Misty Kazumi, I'd like to speak with your manager," Misty told the cashier shortly, "is he in?"

"I'll go get him for you," the cashier replied as he walked into the back room and shouted something inaudible. Moments later he walked back out and sat behind the counter once more.

"Well?" Misty said, tapping her foot impatiently, "Is he coming? We haven't got much time left; it's starting to get dark out."

The cashier looked up from the counter briefly before replying, "He's coming, he just had to finish up something in the back."

Misty rolled her eyes again, though someone walked out of the back room a few minutes later. He was a heavyset man with a balding head. So he was a stereotypical manager of the stereotypical run down store.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"I'd like to see any security footage you have for the date of the 29th of August," Misty replied, "Namely around six o'clock in the evening."

"Alright give me a minute," the man said disappearing into the back room again.

Misty glanced over at Gary, slightly shocked that a run-down place like the one they were currently in would have any security at all. Gary just shrugged and gave a little smirk, pleased that he'd been right. Misty just glared and rolled her eyes at him.

"This what you were looking for missy?" the manager came out of the back room again, interrupting the two's little silent communication.

"Yes thank you," Misty said, taking the tape from the man, "Come on Gary, let's go."

Gary smirked again, "Thank you again," Gary said, following Misty back to the car.

"What did I tell you?" Gary chuckled as Misty slammed the car door, "Twentieth time's the charm?"

"Shut up," Misty replied teasingly, tossing the tape at him, "we'll look over this in the morning."

* * *

><p>Misty slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone slamming on her front door. She slowly stood up from her position on her bed and trudged towards the door. She swung the door open to unleash her rage at being woken up early on whoever was foolish enough to disturb her, only to be met with an equal or even greater amount of rage.<p>

"We need to talk," Paul said, coldly but angrily stomping inside of Misty's place.

"Paul it's seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday. What the hell could possibly require you to slam on my door like an angry demon so early?" Misty asked, slamming her door shut and rubbing her eyes.

"It's about Dawn," he replied shortly, "I've heard that the police got a call from her and they haven't done a single thing."

"Who told you that?" Misty asked, curious about this new information.

"Drew," Paul replied, "he called me earlier this morning."

Misty rolled her eyes at this, _Idiot, _She thought to herself, _what the hell is he doing giving out classified information like that?_

"I want answers," Paul stated, "and I'm not leaving until I get them."

"Well you'll be here a very long time," Misty replied, "Because you seem to know much more than I do."

"Well do you know anything about it?" Paul asked.

"No, I don't. I wasn't told anything about this," Misty answered, glancing over at the clock, "but if you're willing to wait awhile, Gary is coming over around eight. He might be able to answer your questions."

Paul raised an eyebrow, to which Misty rolled her eyes. Just as she stood up to get something to eat, someone began to knock at her door once again. "Speak of the devil," Misty said, answering the door, "Hey Gary, come on in."

"Hey Misty," Gary said, "ready to go over those tapes?"

"Sure, but first I think you've got an angry husband to deal with in the living room," Misty said, leading Gary over to her living room where Paul was sitting on one of her chairs. "You guys can deal with it; I'll go take a quick shower," Misty finished, running off to her bathroom.

Gary had barely sat down on the couch when he was bombarded with questions.

"Did you know about the 911 call from Dawn?" Paul began his barrage of questions.

"Yes, I did," Gary replied, "who told you?"

"Not important," Paul replied, "Why is no one doing anything about the call?"

"Paul, you need to understand," Gary said tiredly, "we still need to find out where she is, which is much harder since she called from a cell phone. This is a kidnapping situation, so we need to make sure we handle it right or everyone's life could be in danger. You have to understand that we're doing the best we can."

"Why didn't you tell Misty about this?" Paul questioned.

"I didn't want to worry her or get her hopes up until we were sure of ourselves. I would have told her as soon as we managed to track her down," Gary said, "but it looks like you've already taken care of that for me. Thanks a lot."

"I just wanted answers," Paul responded defensively, "_it's not like you've ever been married or put in this situation_!"

The words just blew up in Gary's head. He never expected anyone to say something like that to his face. He wasn't mad at Paul at all, but the revelation that he had been lying to himself was what he was forced to face. Gary tried to put himself back together in the situation.

"Y-you're right, I haven't," Gary stated, "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust us to do everything we can to help your wife."

"Okay, okay," Paul said, "you just make sure to get her back. Tell Misty I said good bye"

"I will," Gary said as Paul got up and left the apartment. Gary sat down and ran his hand through his head to cool his head down.

* * *

><p>"Dawn!" Ash yelled at said woman from the door of her 'cell' as she liked to call it, "Get up! We're moving you today!"<p>

Dawn sat up on the couch, "Moving? Why?"

"Don't worry about why, just get up and be ready in five minutes," Ash said, slamming her door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes after Paul left, Misty turned the corner into her living room, "Where's Paul?" She asked, drying her hair with a towel.<p>

"He had to leave," Gary replied, "do you have the tape?"

Misty pulled the tape out from her end table drawer, "Right here, shall we get started then?"

Misty popped the tape into the VCR of her television and rewound it to about thirty minutes before the credit card was used. For the first fifteen minutes of the tape nothing eventful happened.

"Wait, pause the video," Misty said about sixteen minutes in, "what's that?"

Gary leaned in closer to the screen, "It looks like a man walking into the store, Misty."

Misty squinted, trying to take in every inch of the slightly blurry image. The man on screen was of average height, skinny for his size, with blue eyes and short hair. Sure he looked a little different, but Misty was sure. "I think that's Ash," she said.

"What?" Gary asked, "Are you kidding? They look nothing alike!"

"But look there," Misty said, pointing out the man's upper arm, which was slightly turned towards the camera, "See? He has a birth mark right there on his left arm. It's identical to the one Ash has."

"You sure Misty?" Gary questioned.

Misty gave him a slight glare, "I think I would know my ex-boyfriend, thank you very much."

Gary had a weird feeling in his chest after that, he almost forgot that Ash and Misty used to be couple "Right, well I'll notify headquarters about this development as soon as possible," Gary said, "This will really help with the case."

"Alright," Misty said, taking out the tape and handing it to him, "thanks for all your help on this."

"No problem," Gary said, leaving the apartment with the tape.

* * *

><p>"I really appreciate this, sir," Ash told the man sitting on the plush, cream arm chair in front of him.<p>

"As I said before," the mysterious man interjected, "I will keep her in my warehouse for you for a few days. Only a few days though, after that you can figure out what to do with her yourself."

"Thank you, I assure you it won't take more than a few days to make the preparations," Ash assured the man.

"Excellent," the man stated, "It's the least I could do after all the work you've done for this organization in the past few months."

"I assure you sir, it's been my pleasure to work for you," Ash stated, bowing his head in a sort of respect, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to oversee the transportation."

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, hold on," agent Stephano heard through the large oak doors of the mansion.<p>

"Take your time," he muttered to himself, "It's not like I have a job to do or anything."

"Oh cut that out," Samantha, Stephano's partner, said tousling his dark hair playfully.

"Would you cut that out already?" He snapped, shoving her hand away, "We're here to investigate a case, and I don't want them to see such unprofessional behavior."

Samantha pouted for a second before running her fingers through her bleach blonde hair in an attempt to make it look neater.

The oak door in front of the pair creaked open slowly and a heavy set man came out. He had vibrant red curls and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What can I do for you?" the man asked the agents.

Stephano cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Hello sir," he started, "I'm special agent Stephano Stevens, and this is my partner Samantha Georges. We're here to investigate a 911 call that came from this address. Know anything about it?"

"A 911 call you say?" The man said, looking slightly puzzled, "I don't know about that."

"Well, may we come in and take a look around?"

"Go ahead," the man gestured behind him, "I have nothing to hide."

"Thank you mister… uhhh" Stephano faltered.

"Blake," the man stated, "you can just call me that for now."

"Alright then," Stephano said, pulling on his latex gloves, his partner doing the same, as they entered the house and began to comb it over for evidence.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Gary swirled in his chair as he took a break from looking at his laptop.<p>

"_It's not like you've ever been married or put in this situation!_"

Gary had always been true to himself for everything except for this one matter. He was still young though and he still had time, but now, he's seeing Paul and Drew and his juniors from boot camp had also started their own families too.

Gary stood up from his chair and waved his hand over the lamp on his desk, which turned it off. He had a huge window in his room that occupied the whole wall. The curtains were retracted to the sides and there it was, one of the best views in New York City. Gary stood in the dark looking at the view in front of him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to share the view with someone, but he only has himself for now.

Gary took off his shirt and tossed in on his chair. He didn't feel like changing out of his clothes tonight and so he just collapsed on the bed. He wanted to go back to Washington D.C., where it was a lot less nosy. He had a meeting at the United Nations building the next morning and he still had work afterwards. The cases would've usually been easier for him, but this time, he had friends involved and he had to try really hard not to make anything to personal. Gary finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Hey everyone, here's our next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I really should stop letting Purple write these since she's so busy already. Meanwhile I've been wasting my life away on YouTube... And school started so that's fun. Not really. If there are any mistakes _please _point them out. I like to know these things, and I am horrible with reading over things. Long story. So yeah review or whatever, backspace to something better I don't care. Reviews are nice though.


	9. Chapter 9

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

><p>Defoliation Arc: Mission 002<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Suicune95

Yes I know I'm a horrible person and haven't been updating. No, I'm not going to make any excuses. But school is a horrible mistress. There, I said it. That and I don't have anyone to bounce ideas off of anymore. I honestly forgot I was supposed to be writing this. In November. So I guess here's a long chapter (at least I'm pretty sure it's longer). We should really pre-type these in advance… Well enough ranting, try and enjoy (if you even remember what happened last… I sure don't!)

* * *

><p>"Alright sir, I think that's all the information we need," Agent Stephano stated, shaking the man Blake's hand. He felt the older man's hand grip his tightly, almost angrily. His cool metal rings dug into Stephano's fingers. When he finally released him, Stephano could almost feel the blood returning to his fingers.<p>

"I hope you don't honestly think that I have anything to do with this kidnapping," Blake stated as the agents were being led back to the front door. He seemed completely at ease, but Samantha was beginning to get suspicious.

"Sir," She pointed out quietly, gently folding her arms across her chest. "I don't recall mentioning a kidnapping at all."

Blake's shoulders tensed for a second, but relaxed as he tried to smooth over his mistake, "Ah, well it's all over the news you know… Oh look there's my daughter! Hello sweetheart!" He called running over to pick the little red-headed girl up in his arms.

"Hi papa!" She called, hugging the man around his neck, "Who are these people?"

Blake cleared his throat and adjusted his daughter in his arms, "They're nice police officers, here to investigate a call."

"Hello!" The little girl shouted brightly, "Hey papa, where did that nice woman go?"

Blake looked as if he'd just gagged on something, but tried to smooth it over quickly, "Oh you mean the neighbor woman that moved away yesterday? That is who you're talking about, right Emily."

Emily scrunched up her nose, "No not that old lady, I'm talking about the nice blue haired one that was in our guest house! She promised that she would play with me today when I got done with my tutoring. She wasn't there papa, where did she go?"

The two agents looked at each other, slightly shocked. Guest house? They hadn't been shown any guest area… Stephano quickly motioned for Samantha to take the supplies and find said guest house. Nodding her head, Samantha scurried off in the opposite direction. Stephano quickly checked himself to see if the voice recorder he'd brought was still running.

_Thank God I thought to bring it this time,_ He thought as he gently adjusted his coat to pick up the sounds better.

"Heh, what are you talking about sweetie? There was never a woman in our guest area," Blake replied in a nervous attempt to cover up.

The little girl gave her father a look that clearly said _you are crazy_. "Yes there was, don't you remember? And there was that man that would always come to visit her? Adam or Ashton or something like that? What happened to him? I thought he was here yesterday…"

"There was no woman in our guest house," Blake stated firmly, "that's where daddy's friends and clients stay when they do business with daddy. Understand?"

Emily still gave him that _you need mental help_ look, but stated, "Alright daddy, whatever you say."

"Good girl," He said, setting her down on her feet, "Now why don't you go and see if Rosa and Nate are home for you to play with?"

The girl's eyes brightened at the sound of what Stephano assumed to be her friend's names, "Okay daddy!" She said running off to find them.

Blake chuckled and turned back to Stephano, "Those are the kids of two of my close friends here. They're the first people I met here in New York, bless their poor mother Hilda… Wait, where is your partner?" He asked; his gaze hardening although his mouth kept to its smile.

Stephano's hand instinctively snaked to the holster on his waist. "She, uh, went."

"I'm back!" Samantha called, bouncing right back into the hallway with Blake and Stephano. "I'm sorry, I needed to use the ladies room really quickly before our _loooooooooong_ drive back to the station." She stated, placing more than enough emphasis on the word 'long'.

Blake was still glaring, "It doesn't take ten minutes to go the bathroom."

She giggled nervously, "I had to run back out the car and grab a few lady things," she winked, "It's very hard being a woman some weeks, ya know?"

She had to hold back from bursting into laughter when she saw his mortified expression. "Y-yes well I understand, s-sorry for questioning." He stuttered out, continuing to lead them back out silently.

"Thank you for allowing us to check your home," Stephano stated, "we'll just be going now."

"Good luck with your investigations," Blake sulked as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get your lazy self out of that chair!<em>" Misty shouted as she ran into Gary's office.

Gary jumped three feet in the air and almost dropped the phone he was talking on. He sighed, "I'm going to have to call you back," he told the person that he was talking to on the phone. He hung up, took a deep breath, and then looked up at a seething Misty standing straight in front of his desk.

"Come on, we have to go _now_!" She shouted at him, "They found where Dawn was being held! We have to go see if we can get any information out of the guy! Hurry up, what are you just sitting there for?!"

Gary smirked, "Well you're excited," Just as she was about to smack him he held up a piece of paper, "I think we'll be needing this warrant."

"We? What do you mean; you're not coming too are you?" Misty asked, baffled at his statement.

"Oh yes I'm coming," Gary stated as he stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. "You don't honestly think I'm going to allow you to do this alone, do you?"

"I don't need your help!" Misty fumed, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Your boss," He stated simply, the smirk on his face growing, "and you do need this warrant. Unless you want a lawsuit on your hands. Besides, you're more likely to get information with someone a bit less, hmm, intimidating, than you."

"_What do you mean _intimidating_?!_" Misty shouted. Gary chuckled, he could see the air practically burst into flame at her outburst. She quickly realized her mistake and calmed down.

"Come on, get in the car," She deadpanned, "and _don't _get in my way!"

Gary chuckled and turned off his office light. The door slammed softly behind the two, ruffling a few of the files on his desk.

* * *

><p>"You'll be staying here now," Ash stated as he led Dawn through a large, intricate arrangement of large, wooden crates of all shapes and sizes. Her head began spinning as she tried to keep track of which way they'd come from. She eventually gave up trying around the fifteenth turn.<p>

"And why am I here now?" She demanded, "And when do I get to see my children?"

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're here," He started, "because _you_ decided to try and be smart by calling the cops. And now _I _have to deal with this. As for your children, you can see them when we're in Fiji. Now _please_ shut up."

Why can't I see them _now_?" Dawn insisted. She glanced over at the label on one of the crates that read 'syringes' and shivered. The entire area was not welcoming at all.

"Because, you insolent woman, I can't have you leaving here, can I? Just understand that you are hopeless here. No one is coming for you, no one is going to help you. Now that you understand that, could you please just _shut up!_" Ash yelled at her.

Dawn met his steady glare with one of her own. The two had stopped in front of what looked like an office door. Eventually he looked down to unlock the door and shoved Dawn inside. She whipped around as he was about to close the door and muttered, "And you wonder why I didn't marry you."

Ash slammed the door with all his might. He seethed as he locked the door to the office. He kicked over one of the crates and stomped away from the door.

_When the heck does this Stockholm syndrome thing kick in again?_ Ash thought angrily.

Dawn smirked at the rampage going on outside of her door. _It serves him right,_ she thought, but her smirk degraded into a frown, _but when is help coming for me?_

She glanced around the room and took in her surroundings. There was a small sort of make-shift bed made of a huge bundle of blankets in one corner of the room. The rest was occupied by plenty of random office amenities. A desk here, a chair there. There was even a computer, though it looked ancient. Dawn ran over to it.

"Just my luck," Dawn muttered, "no internet connection."

She glanced over to her left where a door led into a small bathroom. It had a sink, toilet, and shower. Pretty standard, though it was missing a mirror. A quick glance under the desk revealed a fully stocked mini fridge and a small microwave plugged into the wall. Dawn wanted to be back in her nice warm house. She wanted to be snuggled in Paul's arm with Phil and Portia with her and she would sing to them softly as she would put them to sleep.

"Well I could always waste my days playing mine-sweeper and solitaire," Dawn laughed bitterly. She threw herself down into the office chair and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Drew sat in the hospital waiting area while being prepared to hear from the doctor, anything concerning May. It was already bad enough Phil and Portia had been taken but Drew had to make sure May was still safe along with his unborn son or daughter.<p>

"Mr. Shu, can you come with me please?" requested a nurse dressed in blue scrubs.

Drew nodded that he would follow her. He put his phone, which he was fiddling with, in his pocket, and got up and went along with the nurse. The nurse took Drew to the doctor, and as the doctor was taking Drew to May's room, she explained to Drew about May's medical condition.

"Mrs. Shu's is doing very well actually," said the doctor, "She only had a few scratches and marks from her restraints but no other major external or internal damages. We also checked the baby inside her, and it seems to be developing fine." The doctor smiled to Drew about the information regarding the baby being safe. Babies did indeed make people smile especially in dangerous times like now when Paul and Dawn's picture perfect life was being forced apart. First the twins were taken and then Dawn was taken. Paul must have been going through hell. Drew wouldn't ever forgive any bastard who took May or his child from him.

When Drew came into May's room, she was lying on the bed. Her face lit up when she saw him. He rushed over to her and they embraced each other. Then after they broke their embrace, May's eyes started tearing up. Drew could already tell the look she had when she felt guilty and bad.  
>Drew patted May on the back and whispered "<em>Shhhhhhh…<em>it's ok, it wasn't your fault and we'll find Phil and Portia. Don't worry, Paul and Dawn told me that they don't blame you one bit. The same thing could've happened if either of them were in that situation." Drew wiped May's tears from her cheeks and May stopped crying. She wasn't completely happy but Drew made her feel a little better. Drew searched near May's side and found her hand under the covers. He brought up May's ring finger to remind her of one of their most happiest and cherished moments. Then Drew's eyes caught something that didn't belong on May's had. There was a red thread or something of the sort entangled with May's wedding ring. _Could it be…red hair?_

Drew quickly turned his head away from the ring and faced May and asked "May, you described the people who took Phil and Portia to the CSI's, right?"

May coughed a little as she spoke "Yeah. I told them that they were both dressed in tight black clothing and I could tell that on was a male and one was a female. The female was the one who was fitting the bomb on me while the other one was taking Phil and Portia out. I could only tell the female's body features and that she had long red hair, not like Misty's it was darker but she was still wearing a mask over her face. The male had blue hair that kind of spiked out of his mask. I couldn't see exactly what he did to Phil and Portia, just that he took both of them outside."

Drew then said "One was a female and one was a male, right?"

May nodded 'yes'

Drew kissed May on the forehead and then said "Ok, I think I might have an idea of who it might be. I'll take your ring in case it has any other evidence in it. You just rest tonight, don't worry I'll be back in time for us to decide baby names. Remember. I love you." Drew gave May a kiss full on the lips then left her room and the hospital building after wrapping May's wedding ring and the hair piece in a napkin.  
>He started his car up and headed straight for NYPD.<p>

* * *

><p>"Freeze, dirt-bag!" Misty screamed as she kicked open the door to the large dwelling. She almost had to face palm at how stereotypically cop-like that sounded. The moment passed and she started maneuvering through the house looking for the one called 'Blake'. Three other officers, equipped with SWAT gear also entered. They were prepared for trouble.<p>

Gary slid in behind her, splitting up from her, near the entrance. He almost chuckled at the line, but remembered the weight of the situation and remained stony-faced. As he glided through the house he took note of the appearance.

_Geez, _he thought, _plasma screen, every gaming console known to man, and is that real gold inlaid in the wall molding? Expensive tastes. Where does he even get the money?_

He heard three shots go off a few rooms over. He almost dropped his gun in surprise as he took off to see what happened. Gary eyed the three bullet shells that remained still in the corner of the room. Neither person in the room had any bullet injuries on them.

"_You worthless son of a-"_ Misty shouted as another shot went off, "_Put the suitcase down and tell me what you know if you want to keep your legs functioning!"_

Gary ran in just as Misty was holding the barrel of her gun to the man's head. Sweat was beading at the roots of his curly ginger hair. He looked like he was about to pee himself, but that might have just been Gary's imagination.

"Misty!" He shouted at her, "What are you doing?!"

"This worthless waste of space knows something about what happened to Dawn and I swear I will kill him if it makes him talk!" She continued to scream, "Now tell me where she is before I blow your head off you sorry son of a-"

Gary gently walked over and pulled her hand away from the man's head. He hadn't even noticed how much she was shaking before. He placed her arms back at her side and looked her dead in the eye, "Misty, we're not getting any information out of him if you kill him," He reasoned, trying to ignore the frustrated tears already forming in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't want you to come with me!" She shouted. He swore his ear drums would burst by the end of this. There was pain in her voice.

"And If I hadn't then this man's brains would have been painted all across this wall," Gary replied evenly, "Now, are you going to calm down or you going to have to sit in the car?"

Misty huffed and holstered her gun, "You have ten minutes, and then I'm painting a Van Gogh with his blood."

Gary couldn't help but smirk when he caught the man flinch in his corner of the room. "Alright then."

"Look, I don't know anything about your friend," The man started, "I was just about to leave for the airport. I'm going on vacation to Mexico for business-"

"I don't remember asking you for an excuse," Gary stated coldly as he turned to face the man. "I want your name. No excuses, no explanations. Your name. Got it?"

"I don't even- Do you know who I am?!" The man asked indignantly.

The man looked taken aback when Gary chuckled. "It's funny how you think I care about your status. Would I be _asking your name _if I knew who you were? Look, I'm investigating a kidnapping. I want your name. Now."

The man gulped and shook his head. His ginger curls bounced with each motion of his head. Obviously his tactics weren't working, he would have to try and play along. "Alright, my name is Blake Graham." He replied.

"And do you live here, Mr. Graham?" Gary questioned, "Does anyone else besides you live here?"

"Yes I live here, and I'm with my daughter, Emily," He stated. He knew he should have gotten out of the country sooner.

"What have you done with Dawn Shinji?"

"I told you I haven't-" The man was cut off by a swift kick to his gut from Misty.

"_Do you think this is some kind of game?!_" She screamed, "_My friend is out there and you can just sit here with a straight face and say you know nothing?! Are you even human?! What have you done with her you scum bag?!_"

Each sentence was punctuated with a kick or punch from Misty. Blake's face looked something akin to a warzone by the end of the third sentence. He used his arms as defense. He didn't want to fight back in any way in that it might provoke the two officers of law in front of him, he'd just get nailed with assaulting an officer. He also wasn't the type of criminal to fight. He stayed prepared with smart tactics in his business area and relied more on sneaky tricks and hit men. He hadn't however, been prepared for the sheer brute force of the girl attacking him.

"Misty! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Gary yelled. After his split second of shock he ran up to her and pulled her off of the man by her waist, "What did I say about killing him?!"

She thrashed in his arms, "Let me go! Let me go! He knows! The bastard knows and he's going to talk if it kills him!"

Gary winced at the hard hits she was landing on his shins, but he steeled his grip and refused to let her go. "Hush now, I'll get him to talk. You have to calm down, save it for when we get to Ash, he's the one responsible for all of this."

"I know; it's just that…" Misty broke off into sobs, but her kicks and hits died down.

"I know," He sighed and rested his chin on her head as she sobbed, "I know…"

Once the fight had gone out of her, Gary released Misty and sat her down on one of the chairs in the room. He finally returned his attention to the man, Blake. He was still cowering in his corner; his hands were covering his face. The blood had already pooled on his shirt and pants, and his face looked like it had been torn up by, well, an angry Misty.

"Alright," He croaked out, "I'll tell you what I did with the girl. On one condition that you give me credit for cooperation with law enforcement. I stay out of the prison with the thugs. You get your information and we're all happy"

"That can be arranged. Now speak." Gary raised an eyebrow.

Misty looked up expectantly from her position on the other side of the room. She saw in her peripheral vision that Gary took out a note pad and a pen to write it down.

"I gave her over to that Ash guy. He took her to my warehouse for a few days. They'll be getting on a plane out of the country as soon as possible. I don't know if they've left already or not though, probably not."

Gary scribbled everything the man said down, including the address to the warehouse. Misty couldn't hear anything past the confession. The blood was roaring in her ears and she couldn't block out the sound of her own thoughts. She stood up in a daze and stood beside Gary again. He pulled out his phone, probably to call for someone to arrest the man. Without thinking, as they turned to leave Misty spat on the man's face.

"Come on," Gary muttered. He grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her back toward the car. Once he'd called for back-up at the warehouse's location he finally addressed Misty once more.

"That sure was something you pulled back there," Gary chuckled, "You'll be lucky if the guy doesn't get you on police brutality."

"Oh shut up," Misty snapped, only half joking, "Do you think that we'll be able to charge him on anything else too?"

"Of course," Gary comforted, "the forensics team found Dawn's hairs all over his guest house. Not to mention she left one her shirts there. We'll get him on assisting a kidnapping, at least. Not to mention that guy is an alleged drug dealer."

Misty snorted, "Well that explains the house then."

Gary said "Okay. We have to report this lead we just got to the FBI. I'll probably need Cassie to prepare a larger SWAT squad for us."  
>Misty rolled her eyes at the mention of <em>her<em>. "Okay, as long she won't be annoying. Either that, or send us in different groups." Misty had a stoic look like she couldn't care less about which decision Gary made. She would just have to handle the situation professionally.

"Don't worry. You girls will just have to try and play nice, but in seriousness, I'll make sure Cassie knows her job in this assignment. I'll keep her away from a few meters radius of you," said Gary.

"Thank you very much Mr. Director Oak," said Misty with a half-smirk. Gary just of the FBI, Misty was now so close to finding Dawn and… Ash. She had no clue what was waiting for anyone heading there. All she was thinking of was if Dawn had been hurt and whether the twins were safe or not. She had support though. Gary was helping her, Drew, her comrade and also May she knew gave her support and of course Paul wanted Misty to bring Dawn, Phil and Portia back was running out as the car drove past the nearly clear highway,  
>Misty exclaimed "Alright! Let's go get Dawn back then!"<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Drew could hear various phones going off and other computers and scanning machines going giving off their own melodies as he walked through NYPD. He knocked on the glassed room in which he could see chief Montiago with the remainder of his FBI team. An FBI agent came and opened the door for him. He thanked the agent then went straight to chief Montiago. Drew said "Hey Chief! I think I have some evidence regarding your blue-head killer and the Shinji's abduction,"<p>

Drew repeated to Chief Montiago, everything that May had told him and then showed him the long red piece of hair that was entangled with the ring. Drew even suggested to Montiago about running the DNA against Misty's already recorded DNA, just to make sure. After the tests were finished, the science pretty much told the truth. It had been none other than the infamous Team Rocket. They were helping Ash in his entire scheme.

Chief Montiago asked "So, you remember these guys?"

Drew responded with "Yeah, I worked on a case involving them a few years back. It was one of my first cases. As far as my knowledge goes, Team Rocket is just a partnership involving two con artists. Jessie and James were mostly involved in laboratory burglaries accompanied by some petty crimes here and there."  
>Then, Drew pressed a button on the phone-set that put tech analyst Nora on speaker. Drew requested "Nora, did you find any other info on Team Rocket?"<p>

Nora's voice came through the speaker phone "Yup. Loads of info. Team Rocket is all over the web. I guess people think of their crimes as a means of entertainment. They haven't done anything serious like kidnapping or murder before though. They have been in jail multiple times in various different countries though so their records are all over the place."

Drew processed the information Nora gave him then he asked "Okay, can you tell me their current property right now or any other property that was issued to them in say,… the last year? Actually, just find me any location that could be a lead to us finding the twins."

"Ok, Agent Shu, no worries about that, I got you some juicy juicy information. Jessie and James don't have any property issued under them but I would say James did pull a pretty stupid move, he just posted where Team Rocket took the twins on a criminal social networking site called CrimePage. Not exactly the craftiest criminals, are they? I just had to translate the page from Italian to English. Don't exactly know why but I got the address and I sent it to your phone, so good luck," explained Nora.

"Okay. Thanks so much Nora. You've done it again," said Drew smiling, then he turned the speaker off and turned to Chief Montiago "Okay Chief, mind if I borrow a SWAT team?"

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Ash snapped as he slammed into Dawn's little office room.<p>

"What do you want?" Dawn irritably replied. She pulled the covers on her makeshift bed back over her head.

"We have to leave _now!_" Ash yelled. He threw a shirt and a pair of pants at her.

Dawn shook her head to clear it, "And what's got your panties in a twist? Misty coming for me?" Dawn smirked. She could just imagine her fiery red headed friend screaming and waving her gun around as she searched the place.

The look on Ash's face told the whole story. She was almost giddy with excitement. "So no one is coming for me, huh?" she poked at him, "I'm stuck with you forever, eh?"

"Shut up woman!" Ash screamed. He threw the trash can that was beside the door and it hit the wall that was opposite to the one Dawn was sitting against. She flinched, taken aback at his sudden violence. Only for a moment though.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" She fumed. She stood up and got in his face, "I swear you are an insensitive jerk. You wonder _why_ I never wanted to date you? Well take a good look; you're just drowning in your own self-pity! You can't even calm down enough to prevent yourself from damaging everything around you! Paul might not be perfect, but at least he doesn't act like a spoiled brat when he doesn't get what he wants!"

Before she even knew what happened, Dawn felt the sting of a slap across her left cheek. Shocked, she stared in horror at her former friend.

"I told you to shut up! And never mention the name 'Paul' around me again!" He shouted, "Just keep your mouth shut you stupid bitch!"

Dawn brought her hand up to her stinging cheek. She could almost feel it swelling under her touch. She swallowed, and almost gagged as she tasted the metallic flavor that indicated to her she'd bitten her cheek. She held back tears and gingerly covered her cheek with her hand. Shocked into silence, Ash nodded and left the room, mentioning she had five minutes.

"He's a psychopath." Dawn whispered to herself after he'd left.

* * *

><p>AN: ILuvPurple16

Hi everybody!  
>Yea, I know it's been so long.<br>Well, yea I apologize again for this entire delay. Hopefully we will have 002 done by next week, and then Suicune and I will decide on a 003. If we do have a 003, we will most likely have to finish it by August because when our school starts, communication and availability end up becoming an issue, but that'll all get decided later.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would completely understand if you had to read the story from Chapter 1 because you forgot it. Honestly, I forgot the story as well as I was writing this more recent chapter.

So leave comments, so and so and RATE 5 STARZ xD lolz  
>and Thank You for supporting us.<p> 


End file.
